Baisers Volés
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Stealing Kisses" de Dozen And One Stars : Une petite collection de courts OS impliquant Hiruma et Mamori. Chacun plaisant d'une manière ou d'une autre et tournant autour d'un baiser.
1. Centre d'Attention

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Centre d'Attention xX

* * *

"Hé, foutue manager, ou sont ces… ?"

L'adolescente aux cheveux brun-roux ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui. "Les vidéos sont dans le carton sous le comptoir avec les notes et elles sont étiquetées selon la position."

« Et les ... »

« …infos sur la Baliste d'Ojo ? Dans le dossier bleu sur la troisième étagère en partant du bas. » Une fois encore la manager de l'équipe de football américain ne le regarda pas. Au lieu de ça elle traversa la pièce vers le réfrigérateur de l'équipe.

Les yeux de Youichi Hiruma se plissèrent alors qu'il fixait l'arrière de sa tête. Ça avait été comme ça toute la journée. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui demandait, quelles insultes il lui balançait, quels ordres il lui donnait, elle ne levait jamais les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait. Ça commençait à lui casser les pieds. « Foutue manager ! »

« Que veux-tu ? » Le ton dans sa voix montrait de clairs signes d'irritation.

Eh bien, lui aussi devait irrité. « Regarde-moi. »

« Quoi ? » Elle semblait vraiment interloquée par sa requête alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Sa frustration ne fit qu'augmenter puisque non seulement elle ne fit pas ce qu'il lui demandait mais qu'en plus elle remettait en question sa requête. « Regarde-moi. »

« Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour l'un de ces petits plans dont tu raffoles, » l'informa Mamori Anezaki tandis qu'elle vérifiait sur son bras la température du lait. « Azami a encore besoin d'être nourrie et changée avant que de faire sa sieste de l'après-midi. »

Le quarterback fixa la minuscule fille dans la chaise de bébé sur le comptoir de la salle du club, sans que Mamori le remarque bien sûr. Son dos était tourné à eux deux. Foutu travail de baby-sitter. Ça empêchait sa manager de travailler correctement. Apres tout, avec ces brillants yeux bleus et cette touffe de cheveux bruns, ce bébé criait carrément : _Regarde par la ! Regarde-moi ! Ne suis-je pas mignonne ? Occupe-toi de moi._

Hiruma se rapprocha. Que ce soit pour mieux regarder son adversaire dans ce combat pour l'attention de la manager ou pour essayer d'intimider l'autre, il ne savait pas. L'imbécile avait l'audace de gargouiller de joie et de taper dans ses mains d'amusement car pensant visiblement que c'était un jeu de grimaces.

Soudain, sans prévenir, ses petites mains se saisirent de deux touffes de cheveux blonds piquants et tirèrent légèrement. Il était si surpris par le mouvement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer et fut entraîné Sa joue fut en contact pendant un bref instant avec la bouche et le nez du bébé avant qu'elle n'arrache quelques mèches de cheveux, les envoyant dans les airs en éclatant de rire.

D'un autre côté il avait tiré sa tête en arrière et regardait l'enfant surexcitée comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. *C'est quoi ce bordel ?*

« Hiruma ? Ça va ? »

Le quarterback leva les yeux pour la voir le fixer avec un air de confusion et d'inquiétude plaqué sur la figure.

Bon, au moins avait-il enfin attiré son attention.


	2. Au Téléphone Arabe

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Au Téléphone Arabe xX

* * *

« …Elle a vomi à la première heure. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle mangeait des choux à la crème avec du beurre de cacahuètes. C'est trop `dégueulasse ! »

« …est partie tôt pour aller voir le médecin. »

« …beaucoup de temps passé avec ce quarterback… »

« A-t-elle pris du poids ? »

Hiruma jeta des regards noirs aux autres élèves tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir. Ça avait été son lot quotidien ces derniers jours : des murmures étouffés, des regards en coin, des reniflements douteux. Ils faisaient tous comme s'il était sourd ou quoi. Il avait entendu les rumeurs. Il lui aurait fallu être sourd et stupide pour ne pas les entendre d'ailleurs. Quelles étaient-elles ?

Qu'il allait être parent.

Le tristement célèbre quarterback du lycée Deimon, le blond démoniaque, le plus craint des élèves aux alentours, Youichi Hiruma, allait être le père d'un vrai bébé vivant qu'il aurait lui-même procréé. Et qui était la mère ? Quelle femme serait assez folle –ou stupide- pour être avec un homme tel que lui ? Eh bien, c'est ce qui rendait cette rumeur si intéressante.

La rumeur voulait que la Mamori Anezaki chérie de tous allait être la mère du bébé. Bien qu'elle ne le savait pas encore puisqu'elle n'avait pas été en cours ces derniers temps. Le téléphone arable clamait qu'elle avait bien trop honte pour pointer le bout de son nez en classe.

Depuis qu'elle était absente, il y avait eu pas mal de choses insultantes lâchées sur lui. On l'avait traité de démon sans cœur à l'âme noire. Il avait été accusé de souiller l'une des jeunes filles les plus pures. On lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit de prendre une ange si innocente, entre autres choses. Cela il les endurait parce qu'elles lui étaient directement adressées.

Toutefois, il n'était pas le seul à être la cible de ces langues de vipère. Sa manager était également le centre de bon nombre de propos malfaisants. Par le bouche-à-oreille ils se propageaient à travers les couloirs comme une traînée de poudre. _J'ai toujours su que ses airs de sainte-nitouche n'étaient qu'une façade… elle faisait toujours son hautaine alors qu'en fait elle couchait avec le quarterback…peut-être même s'est-elle déjà tapée toute l'équipe ?_

Ceux-là il les massacrait sans pitié. Personne ne l'insulterait s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Se terminait maintenant un autre jour d'école où les ragots faisaient foi. Hiruma se sourit à lui-même en quittant l'établissement pour se diriger vers le domicile de sa manager.

Mais ce n'étaient vraiment que ça : des potins.

Il savait mieux que de croire à ce qu'il entendait de la part d'abrutis boutonneux. Après tout, elle venait seulement de s'habituer à ses baisers approfondis, il n'allait pas l'effrayer avec du sexe.

Par ailleurs elle voudra une bague à son doigt avant quoi que ce soit.


	3. Un Baiser par Inadvertance

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Un Baiser par Inadvertance xX

* * *

Mamori Anezaki s'arrêta à un café sur son chemin pour Deimon. Ayant besoin de quoi se réveiller et voulant essayer quelque chose de différent elle commanda une boisson exclusive du nom de 'Choc' uniquement disponible ce mois-ci. La pub à l'intérieur du café clamait que c'était « le parfait remontant pour ajouter un petit coup de fouet à votre foulée »

Ça lui semblait être ce dont elle avait besoin aussi en fit-elle la commande ainsi que d'un grand café noir pour un certain quarterback qui allait sûrement lui demander pourquoi elle avait mis tant de temps. Prenant les boissons, elle paya sa note et se dirigea vers l'école. En arrivant au club elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un brin. *Ils ne rigolaient pas quand ils parlaient de remontant…*

Elle proposa l'autre gobelet comme gage de paix au quarterback qui la mitraillait du regard. Acceptant la boisson il en prit une gorgée avant de la poser à côté de la sienne. Il se mit ensuite à lui aboyer des ordres, qu'elle accomplit sans sourciller. Les deux allèrent ensuite dehors pour discuter du programme de la journée.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle le reste de l'équipe était arrivé entre temps et discutait. Bien que lorsqu'eux deux y pénétrèrent le silence se fit, ce qui était presque inhabituel. Il y avait de suspicieux gloussements, des regards fuyants et des coups de sifflet douteux. Décidant que cette équipe était vraiment bizarre, le quarterback et la manager les ignorèrent. Prenant leur gobelet, ils burent chacun de leur côté sans vérifier si c'était ou non le bon.

Aussitôt ils s'écartèrent et regardèrent les gobelets, réalisant trop tard qu'ils s'étaient trompés. La salle éclata de rire et sourit. Suzuna était la plus excitée d'entre tous :

« Mamori et Hiruma assis dans un arbre ! S'E-M-B-R-A-S-S-A-N-T ! » Chantonna-t-elle. Voyant leur expression des plus confuses elle expliqua : « J'ai échangé vos gobelets et vous avez bu. Vous avez mis votre bouche à l'endroit où l'autre a mis la sienne. C'est quasiment un baiser ! »

Mamori était rouge tomate après l'explication.

Hiruma les regarda tous comme s'ils étaient fous avant de lâcher une volée de balles et d'ordres. Ils sortirent tous en vitesse du club. Si vite en fait qu'ils ne virent pas un très léger sourire sur sa figure et le petit mouvement de sa langue passant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Simple et efficace, et pourtant si délicieux^^ A consommer sans modération, le fluff HiruMamo ! Et ce que chantonne Suzuna vient de la même comptine dont il était question dans « Balais et Poudre », chapitre 25. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Tomber sur Moi

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Tombe sur Moi xX

* * *

« Tu as vu mon maillot, Mamori ? »

« Mamori, tu peux rapiécer mon pantalon ? »

« Je pense que je me suis tordu la cheville… »

« Hé, est-ce qu'il reste des cookies que tu as amenés, Mamori ? »

« Foutue manager ! »

Il y a des jours où Mamori avait plus l'impression d'être une mère que d'être la manager de joueurs d'une équipe de football américain. Si elle ne rapiéçait pas des uniformes elle faisait le ménage. Quand elle ne nettoyait pas elle soignait les blessures. Une fois que les soins étaient finis elle faisait de menus travaux pour que tout aille comme sur des roulettes au club. Et puis il y avait toute l'organisation, les réponses à donner, la protection et faire en sorte que tout le monde –c'est-à-dire Hiruma- reste sur le droit chemin.

Elle était pour le moment en train de savourer un rare instant de silence et de tranquillité dans la salle du club. Assise sur un tabouret très confortable, elle essaya de se rappeler quand était la dernière fois où elle s'était posé pour souffler. On aurait dit qu'aujourd'hui avait été décrété le jour où-Mamori-devait-rester-sur-ses-pieds. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir depuis qu'elle était sortie de chez elle. D'abord elle avait été en retard et avait dû courir jusqu'au terrain. Puis elle avait couru avec les joueurs pour qu'ils gardent le moral. Puis elle avait sprinté de gauche à droite pour aller récupérer les balles. Enfin elle avait foncé vers la salle du club pour y récupérer des papiers qu'elle avait oublié.

En en parlant, elle ferait mieux de les prendre et de retourner à l'entrainement avant que ce malade de Youichi Hiruma ne décide de venir la chercher, convaincu qu'elle se régalait d'un chou à la crème quand il avait le dos tourné. Avec un dernier regard aux alentours pour vérifier que tout était à sa place elle lâcha un soupir et ramassa les papiers qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle traversa la pièce en courant, ouvrit la porte et fonça au dehors pour trouver le démoniaque quarterback

« Hé, fout… ! »

Enfin ça c'était le plan. Il se trouve qu'elle n'était pas revenue assez vite au goût du quarterback et donc il était venu la chercher. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de pied et de lui hurler dessus lorsqu'elle était sortie en trombe, lui fonçant dedans. Avec seulement un pied fermement planté sur le sol, le quarterback des enfers et la manager angélique se retrouvèrent parterre.

Qui les mit dans la très compromettante position des membres enchevêtrés avec leurs lèvres en contact.

Mamori fixa sans ciller les yeux brillants du blonde devant elle, qui à sa surprise et gêne lui renvoyait son regard. Ses yeux s'arrachèrent à la contemplation des orbes émeraude pour regarder un chouilla plus bas, c'est-à-dire vers sa bouche qui était, elle en fit rapidement la constatation, pressée contre la sienne. Une fois qu'elle comprit elle se leva en un quart de tour, reculant de manière maladroite pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux.

Grommelant avec incohérence, elle fonça vers le terrain rouge tomate.

Hiruma resta assis là pendant une minute, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur sa figure. Plongeant la main dans sa poche il en sortit un très célèbre et craint carnet noir.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : ça m'est arrivé plus d'une fois, même si le bisou et le beau garçon n'était pas inclus :( Enfin voilà, la boucle est bouclée, j'ai traduit un cycle complet aujourd'hui, ça m'a pris l'aprèm et une bonne partie de la soirée avec juste une pause de trois heures pour aller faire les boutiques et manger. Maintenant je vais dormir et je vous embrasse tous autant que vous êtes. Merci de me lire et de me suivre, et un grand merci aux reviewers même anonymes qui me donnent toujours l'envie de me surpasser. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	5. Lit de Roses

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Lit de Roses xX

* * *

Mamori Anezaki soupira en voyant ça. Elle avait assuré à tous ceux qui lui étaient proches que c'était une simple opération chirurgicale. On enlevait des amygdales à des tas de gens tous les jours et ce n'était pas quelque chose de très dangereux, vraiment. Elle avait insisté que ce n'était rien d'important et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. Mais est-ce qu'on avait écouté cette pauvre Mamori ? Je vous le donne en mille.

Ça avait été innocent au début. Ses amies s'étaient cotisées pour lui offert un gros ours en peluche avec un ruban rouge des plus ridicules. Un geste adorable de la part d'amies inquiètes.

Sena lui avait offert un panier de fruits très coloré. Un peu bizarre mais il était nerveux et s'inquiétait pour elle aussi avait-elle accepté le présent avec un sourire.

Le reste de l'équipe avait commencé à lui amener des choses, en général des petits trucs. Des livres, des cartes, un ballon de çà et là qui s'ajoutèrent rapidement à sa pile grandissante de cadeaux.

Ce fut après que les choses partirent vraiment en vrille.

Apparemment elle avait bien plus d'admirateurs qu'elle pensait parce qu'une fois que la nouvelle se répandit qu'elle était hospitalisée elle se retrouva submergée de cadeaux. Des présents furent entreposés dans sa minuscule chambre d'hôpital : des ballons, des cartes de rétablissement, des peluches, de la nourriture et surtout, des fleurs. Des dizaines de centaines de milliers de fleurs étaient calés dans tous les coins. Ce n'étaient pas n'importes quelles fleurs par ailleurs. Oh non. C'étaient des roses.

Des roses rouges. Des roses jaunes. Des roses blanches. Avec de longues tiges. Avec des tiges courtes. Sans épines. Venant d'un magasin. Choisies à la main. Mamori ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il existait autant d'espèces de roses. Elle n'avait vraiment réalisé combien elle détestait la fleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve enfermée dans une petite pièce avec une mer de ces foutues plantes. Le pire était qu'elles étaient toutes en pleine floraison et sentaient bons. Enfin, ça sentait bon s'il y en avait une ou deux, mais là c'était carrément écœurant.

Se tournant encore et encore dans son lit d'hôpital Mamori lâcha un soupir de frustration. Elle n'arrivait pas à être confortable et elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir l'odeur des roses irrémédiablement ancrée dans ses nerfs olfactifs. ça s'accrochait à elle et ne voulait pas relâcher son emprise. Donc avec un petit froncement de sourcils gravé dans ses traits elle s'enfonça dans une sieste désagréable.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et se ferma de la même manière. Une silhouette pénétra dans la chambre, tenant avec précaution quelque chose dans une main tandis que l'autre était cachée dans une poche. Le nez de la silhouette se fronça de dégoût tandis que la vague d'odeur douceâtre l'atteignait. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui son regard tomba sur la jeune fille endormie. Avec de longues enjambées il se trouva bientôt à son chevet.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il réalisait l'inconfort qu'elle ressentait, son nez bougeant de temps à autre d'irritation. Discrètement, afin de ne pas la réveiller, il déposa un simple gardénia blanc sur son oreiller près de sa tête. Elle se pencha aussitôt vers la fleur, son expression s'adoucissant alors que le changement d'odeur la relaxait tendrement.

Une fois qu'elle eut sombrée dans un sommeil des plus reposants, la silhouette eut un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se redressa, ce sourire malicieux s'était changé en un petit sourire suffisant dû à l'expression de félicité qu'arborait la demoiselle endormie et apparemment inconsciente. Laissant un petit mot à côté de la fleur d'un blanc virginal il sortit de la pièce. Ne s'autorisant qu'un dernier regard fugace avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le mot et le gardénia étaient les seules preuves que quelqu'un était passé.

_Foutue manager,_

_Rétablis-toi, sors ton derrière paresseux du lit et sur le terrain. Ne crois pas que juste parce que tu es partie tu peux te prendre des vacances._

_Signé Hiruma_


	6. Ire ou Extase

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Ire ou Extase xX

* * *

Il y avait un accord tacite entre tous les joueurs que la seule chose la plus effrayante qu'un Hiruma colérique était un Hiruma heureux.

Un Hiruma partant en guerre était bien plus facile à prédire. Il hurlait. Il insultait. Il usait de tout un tas d'artilleries clinquantes. Il était plus facile à vivre dans cet état-là. C'était naturel voire presque réconfortant de savoir qu'il était là à balancer des ordres quand quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que si on obéissait à la lettre près on avait une maigre chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Ils connaissaient aussi mieux l'ire qui était la sienne, ils en reconnaissaient les étapes. Il y avait la simple frustration qui apparaissait après avoir frôlé la victoire et au final perdre le match. La panique à peine contrôlée et rage maniaque résultant de la disparition impromptue d'un membre de l'équipe, comme ce fut le cas pour Daikichi. Suivant cet état-là, il y avait eu le soulagement rageur qui s'était exprimé en fusillade nourrie. Bien que le pire jusque-là avait été la froide colère qui n'avait été entraperçue qu'une fois en présence de Kurita avant d'exploser en une ire démoniaque du plus bel effet.

Mais toutes ces différentes formes de colère n'étaient rien comparées à la bonne humeur chez lui.

Un Youichi Hiruma heureux équivalait à une équipe horrifiée. Ça avait été plusieurs fois prouvé durant l'année. Le plus lointain souvenir remontait à la découverte du talent de Monta comme attrapeur. L'extatique quarterback l'avait entravé, mis en cage et enlevé avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de lever le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher. Le plus récent exemple avait été lorsqu'ils étaient tous allés s'acheter des chaussures et qu'il était sorti de l'arrière-boutique avec un grand sourire scotché sur la figure. La seule personne qui n'avait été ni choquée ni apeurée par la scène avait été Mamori Anezaki qui s'était contentée de secouer la tête de dépit.

Sa bonne humeur actuelle aurait pu résulter de pas mal de choses. De leur connaissance extensive de la stratégie ultra-secrète de l'équipe adversaire. Du nouveau lance-missile téléguidé qu'il venait tout juste d'acquérir. De la réintégration du kicker à l'équipe. Toutes ces raisons pouvaient logiquement entraîner son sourire de maniaque et sa salve de balles, c'est-à-dire son euphorie.

Toutefois la véritable raison derrière sa bonne humeur n'était en rien relatée à ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer, eussent-ils vécus 100 ans. Ils n'avaient pas été là la nuit dernière lorsque leur quarterback bourru avait raccompagné leur douce manager. Ils n'avaient pas été là quand ils avaient échangés quelques mots. Ils n'avaient certainement pas été là quand, au beau milieu d'une phrase, Mamori s'était fait interrompre par un baiser d'Hiruma. Alors ils ne pouvaient pas savoir quelle était la véritable raison derrière ses coups de semonce.

En fin de compte, c'était entre lui et _sa_ manager.


	7. Appeler au Bluff

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Appeler au Bluff xX

* * *

« Vas-y, fais ce que tu fais toujours ! Je m'en fiche ! »

Le regard de Youichi Hiruma faiblit à peine sous ses mots. Mamori et lui avaient une dispute particulièrement houleuse sur quelque chose dont il se souvenait à peine désormais. Sa main à lui était déjà dans la poche arrière de son jean, où se trouvait son carnet noir, et il venait juste de la prévenir de faire gaffe à ses paroles avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de gênant. De gênant pour elle, propre à ne pas être répéter devant un public.

« Vas-y. Sors ton fameux calepin et cris sur tous les toits ce que tu as d'écrit là-dedans sur moi. » Elle plissa les yeux, croisa les bras : toute sa posture faisait front pour clamer son outrage. « En fait, je te mets au défi. Je te mets au défi de lire à haute voix toutes ces petites saletés que tu as sur moi. »

Quand il ne fit rien que de continuer de la regarder, elle continua de parler.

« Mets-les sur des affiches et colle-les dans toute la ville ! Chope un porte-voix et gueule-le aussi fort que tu peux ! Saute dans un avion et écris-le dans le ciel pour ce que j'en ai à foutre ! » Leur dispute avait attiré une foule de curieux à l'heure qu'il est. Bien que les deux n'y prêtaient absolument pas attention. « Mais sache que je ne serai pas intimidée ni humiliée ! Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? Hiru… »

Des exclamations de surprise furent entendues. Des mâchoires se décrochèrent. Des yeux sortirent des têtes. Des adolescents terrifiés tombèrent à genoux en priant. Une âme courageuse prit une photo avec son portable et l'envoya à tout son répertoire. Après tout, qui croirait que l'incarnation du démon était en train d'embrasser fougueusement l'ange de Deimon sans une preuve photographique ?


	8. Ne M'étouffe Pas

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Ne M'étouffe Pas xX

* * *

« …alors la plupart des garçons passent par la droite mais il y en a qui passent par la gauche. Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence ? De toute façon c'est toujours un baiser, non ? » Suzuna leva les yeux. Elle avait lu à haute voix un magazine pour les jeunes qu'elle avait trouvé sur une table. Au début elle l'avait feuilleté mais puis son œil avait été attiré par un article sur les trucs « A faire et à ne pas faire en embrassant », au plus grand dam de la manager.

« Je pense que oui, » répondit Mamori Anezaki en balayant la salle du club.

« Ne sois pas si maussade ! » Suzuna tourna la page. « Il y a de bonnes infos là-dedans. Ça te préparera à ta relation avec lui lorsque vous arrêterez de vous tourner autour pour finalement passer à l'acte. »

« Lui qui ? » Demanda la brunette.

« Hiruma, évidemment ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien. Je veux dire, on peut pratiquement couper la tension sexuelle entre vous avec un couteau. »

« Suzuna ! »

Un sourire était plaqué sur la figure de la pom-pom girl en chef alors qu'elle lisait l'article. « Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. »

Plus tard cette nuit-là, une fois que le reste de l'équipe était rentrée chez eux, Mamori se retrouva à feuilleter le même magazine que Suzuna plus tôt dans la soirée. Les seuls sons dans la salle du club étaient les pages du magazine et les touches du clavier d'Hiruma. Levant les yeux au quarterback, ses pensées revinrent sur la conversation qu'elles avaient eu, sur pourquoi elle n'admettait pas qu'elle aimait le démon blond.

Comme sentant son regard, Hiruma leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil. « C'est quoi ton problème, foutue manager ? »

« Rien. » Mamori se replongea dans sa lecture.

Continuant à la regarder un peu plus longtemps, Hiruma retourna finalement à son ordinateur.

Mamori lâcha un petit soupir. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Suzuna comprenne. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, pas encore du moins. Il avait des choses à finir, des buts à atteindre. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à être distrait par quoi que ce soit, surtout par elle. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

D'accord il n'avait rien dit des choses qu'elle présumait mais il n'avait pas à le faire. Elle savait. C'était tout dans ses yeux. Quand ils étaient tous seuls et marcher sur cette maigre ligne qui était entre être collègues et être plus, ils lui demandaient, la cherchaient. Ils lui parlaient et leur message était clair : _« Ne m'étouffe pas »._

Alors elle le laissait tranquille, ne l'encombrait pas de ses sentiments. Au lieu de ça elle avait choisi de marcher à ses côtés et de le laisser faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt pour elle.

Elle avait le temps.


	9. Une Intervention Bienvenue

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Une Intervention Bienvenue xX

* * *

"Oh, ma très chère Mamori ! Tes lèvres sont comme les pétales d'une rose rouge ! Tes yeux sont deux parfaits saphirs éclatants dans un ru frais ! Ta peau est si douce et opalescente ! Tu es aimée des dieux !"

La pauvre manager de Deimon ne pouvait rien faire que rire d'un air nerveux et souhaiter de toutes les fibres de son corps que la terre puisse s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et l'engloutir. Elle n'avait honnêtement pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation si horriblement embarrassante mais son esprit était déjà tout entier concentre sur un moyen de s'en extirper.

La situation étant qu'elle avait apparemment récolté un très jaloux et dévoué admirateur qui avait une telle confiance en lui qu'il déclamait des vers poétiques aussi rococo devant l'entrée de l'école, causant pas mal d'élèves a s'arrêter pour les regarder tous les deux. Aussi flatteur que cela l'était, elle n'était pas intéressée. Alors maintenant elle devait trouver un moyen de s'éclipser sans blesser les sentiments du pauvre garçon.

Ses mains prirent l'une des siennes. "Tes mains sont si douces et fraîches ! Comme appartenant à la royauté !"

Et rapide, en plus.

"Je suis sure que tu es un gentil garçon, et c'est très flatteur," elle essaya en vain de récupérer sa main, "mais je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée. Donc merci mais non."

"Tout ce que je demande, c'est un rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas si déraisonnable alors te joindras-tu a moi ?" Il ne la lâcha pas. En fait, il leva sa main comme s'il allait la baiser.

"Hé, foutue manager !"

Les têtes se tournèrent pour trouver Hiruma se tenant à quelques pas, les élèves se dispersant alors qu'il s'avançait vers le couple. Mamori dut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être si contente de voir le tristement célèbre quarterback. Elle se fichait du surnom. Le fait qu'il était là et le moyen pour elle de s'en sortir étaient tout ce qui comptait pour elle en cet instant.

Son admirateur lâcha sa main et se leva prestement. "Vile coquin ! Comment oses-tu traiter de la sorte une dame telle que Mamori ?"

Ladite dame lâcha un petit grognement.

Le blond lui accorda un coup d'œil, ayant vraiment l'air de s'en foutre et de croire que ce soi-disant Romeo était bien loin du touchdown. Apres ça il l'ignora complètement et reporta son attention sur la manager. "Je t'ai dit de venir me voir pour qu'on regarde les cassettes. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps, putain ?"

"Eh bien, pardon," Mamori ajusta son sac, "j'ai été distraite."

Attrapant son bras il l'a tira derrière lui au travers de la foule. Le fidèle admirateur était sur le point d'intervenir quand il fut tire en arrière par ses amis, qui le tinrent à distance respectable et muselèrent sa bouche. Quand l'un de ses amis vit son air furieux et perplexe, il lui dit :"Nous faisons ça parce que nous sommes tes potes. Ne te mets pas entre eux deux : c'est pour ton bien."

Le pauvre garçon regarda une dernière fois sa chérie partir au loin. *Ah, Mamori... si seulement je pouvais te faire mienne*

Pendant ce temps le quarterback et la manager avaient une petite discussion.

"Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas m'en aller !" Mamori dégagea son bras.

Hiruma la fixa. "Et pourquoi donc, merde ?"

"Il ne voulait pas comprendre mon refus et je ne pouvais pas juste passer mon chemin, ça aurait été odieux," expliqua-t-elle.

Apparemment ce n'était pas ce que pensait le quarterback. "La prochaine fois dis juste à l'abruti de se casser et de mourir."

"Hiruma !"


	10. Le Silence est d'Or

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Le Silence est d'Or xX

* * *

"Très bien, maintenant dis ah..." Mamori Anezaki ouvrit la bouche et la ferma autour du thermomètre. L'infirmière lui offrit un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. "Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que ça bipe."

Les yeux de la manager parcoururent la petite salle qui constituait l'infirmerie de l'école. Sa gorge lui faisait mal depuis quelques jours mais pensant que ce n'était qu'un rhume elle avait augmenté la vitamine C et continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient eu un match hier et comme d'habitude elle avait encouragé l'équipe à pleins poumons. Ce matin sa gorge lui faisait plus mal que d'habitude mais pas suffisamment pour la clouer au lit. Et en lisant un texte d'Anglais sa voix s'était éteinte. Inquiet, son professeur l'avait envoyé voir l'infirmière.

*Bip*bip*bip*

Mamori sortit de ses pensées alors que le thermomètre bipait. Ouvrant la bouche, l'infirmière le récupéra et lu le petit écran. "Bon, tu n'as pas de fièvre mais tu ne peux pas parler. Il y a autre chose ? Tu as mal au ventre ? Et ta tête, ça va ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais tout ce qui vint fut un croassement. Virant au rouge pivoine elle secoua simplement la tête.

"Bon, on dirait que t'as une laryngite." L'infirmière écrivit quelque chose sur un papier. "Il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire mise à part attendre que ça passe. Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux ou tu peux rester à l'école. C'est toi qui vois."

Élève modèle, Mamori décida de rester. Récupérant un mot de l'infirmière expliquant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle se dirigea vers sa classe d'Anglais. En chemin elle tomba sur le célèbre quarterback. Croisant son regard il marcha à ses côtés. "Tu sèches, foutue manager ? Que penserait le Comité de Discipline de ça, hein ?"

Sa bouche était ouverte et prête à démentir ses propos. Seul problème, pas une parole n'en sortit.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

Elle essaya de nouveau de parler et cette fois ne réussit qu'à produire un son éraillé au lieu d'une réponse.

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis qu'elle couvrait sa bouche de ses mains. Elle vira au rouge tomate. "T'as perdu ta langue ?"

Elle lui passa le mot.

"Laryngite ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher. Le petit sourire en coin dont il la gratifia ne présageait rien de bon. "Ça veut dire plus de roulages de pelle sous les gradins ?"

Elle lui donna un coup avec son cartable, récupéra son mot et partit en trombe.


	11. Signe-Moi un Baiser

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Signe-Moi Un Baiser xX

* * *

On ne pouvait pas nier que la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux des spectateurs était quelque chose de bizarre à contempler. Deimon venait juste de demander un temps mort, il restait une minute trente de jeu, tous les joueurs étaient rassemblés sur la touche à regarder attentivement le dos de leur quarterback.

C'est ça. Le tristement célèbre quarterback et capitaine des Devil Bats avait le dos tourné à son équipe. Au lieu de ça il faisait face à leur manager plein de ressources, faisant des signes des mains en la fixant du regard. Etrangement elle semblait comprendre chaque mouvement et faisait des gestes en retour. Et lui de même, et vice-versa, et cela pour un temps. Ses gestes à lui étaient nets et précis tandis que les siens à elle étaient fluides et délicats. Et puis il se passa quelque chose qui fit stopper net le quarterback.

Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'elle avait signé mais c'était visiblement gros puisqu'il la regardait de très près. Elle refit son geste, avec plus d'urgence dans l'interprétation. Quand il ne répondit pas de suite elle le refit une troisième fois, rajoutant un autre geste en prime.

Cette fois il lui fit un sourire démoniaque et répondit. Et épela quelque chose, puisque ses mouvements s'étaient ralentis et étaient plus délibérés. Dès qu'il eut fini elle rougit de gêne à vue d'œil. Elle répliqua quelque chose avant de cacher sa figure derrière son bloc-notes, se mettant à griffonner.

Le blond démoniaque éclata d'un rire tonitruant avant de reporter son attention sur l'équipe. Aboyant des ordres, ses coéquipiers se mirent en place.

Exactement une minute et trente secondes plus tard, la petite équipe avait remporté une victoire innatendu pour une équipe de second plan telle que la leur. Au milieu de la folie, le quarterback croisa le regard de la manager. Avec un sourire aux dents pointus il lui signa quelque chose. Rougissante, elle détourna le regard et concentra toute son attention sur ses félicitations à l'équipe.

Ce qui transpirait durant cette mini conversation au temps mort était une petite erreur. Il semblait qu'elle s'était trompée de mot et qu'au lieu de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête elle lui avait fait signe de l'embrasser. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, l'avait refait, comme une amoureuse en manque d'affection. Elle n'avait réalisé son erreur que quand il le lui avait signalé.

Maintenant les seuls qui pouvaient le savoir n'étaient autre que le quarterback souriant et la manager embarrassée.


	12. Les lumières de Las Vegas

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Les lumières de Las Vegas xX

* * *

Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à venir dans _sa_ chambre. Ce n'était pas vraiment convenable. Une adolescente entrant, sans chaperon, dans une sombre chambre d'hôtel occupée par un mauvais garçon notoire sur un autre continent. Chaque leçon d'étiquette qu'on lui ait jamais inculqué lui disait que c'était inconvenable mais elle les ignorait toutes.

Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait blâmer ses instincts maternels : sa nature protective ne la laissant pas en repos tant qu'elle ne se serait pas assuré qu'il soit confortable et en sureté. Ça aurait pu être son inquiétude vis-à-vis d'un ami. Après tout, il avait tendance à dépasser ses limites et à refuser à tout prix de l'aide, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas lui faire confiance pour prendre soin de lui-même, qu'importe ce qu'il lui racontait. Peut-être que c'était son complexe de la grande sœur qui la contrôlait.

Ou alors c'était quelque chose de bien plus profond. Un sentiment qui allait bien au-delà de sa nature de mère poule ou de la protection rapprochée dont elle faisait preuve autour de ceux à qui elle tenait.

Bref, pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cibler, la manager des Devil Bats se trouvait debout aussi silencieusement que possible derrière la porte close du fameux quarterback -qui dormait pour le moment profondément sur le lit qui occupait la chambre. Cerberus leva les yeux sur elle un instant avant de retourner à son rêve d'un jambon de la taille de la tête du lineman en chef.

Lâchant un soupir de contentement, elle traversa la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, tirant les rideaux devant la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha du pied du lit ou ses pieds dépassaient du bord. Aussi délicatement que possible elle s'accroupit pour retirer ses chaussures qu'elle plaça au sol. Une fois cela fait, elle se décala sur le côté du lit.

Se penchant en avant elle enleva précautionneusement le sac d'artillerie de son dos et -avec grande difficulté à le soulever- le posa contre le mur. Elle prépara ensuite un lot de vêtements propres sur la commode et allait sortir lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expression de son visage.

Il avait l'air paisible. Pas comme un bébé qui dort, mais paisible comme d'être arrivé à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait pas de sourire sur sa figure ni de grimace. Son visage était l'image même de l'épuisement. Elle eut soudain envie de faire quelque chose.

Au début ce n'était rien qu'une idée qui lui effleurait l'esprit sans qu'elle y accorde d'attention. Et puis plus elle restait là plus l'envie se faisait pressante, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle craque. Se rapprochant, elle cala une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Son regard s'adoucit un moment en murmurant : "Bonne nuit, Hiruma."

Sans une arrière-pensée elle s'en alla, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle.


	13. Rock n' Roll Vieux Jeu

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Rock n' Roll Vieux Jeu xX

* * *

Mamori regarda le paquet dans ses mains. Le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, elle lut l'adresse de l'expéditeur : "Gina Profter, 1342 89th Street, New York NY, 3454 USA"

La responsable manager de football américain se fendit d'un grand sourire alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'adresse comme étant celle de sa correspondante Américaine. Assise sur l'un des tabourets, elle ouvrit l'emballage et sortit le contenu du paquet : une petite note, des photos d'elle et de son petit copain Tommy, une liasse de papiers avec ce qui semblait être des paroles de chanson en japonais, et enfin une cassette.

Oui oui c'était bien l'une de ces vieilles cassettes audio. Elle la tritura une bonne minute avant que la curiosité ne prenne le dessus. Fourrageant dans un placard elle en sortit un vieux lecteur-cassette qu'elle brancha. Mettant la cassette dedans elle appuya sur 'Lecture' et se mit à lire la missive.

_Chère Mamori,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire ! D'accord je dois avoir un mois -peut-être bien deux ou trois de retard mais c'est le geste qui compte, non ? Bref je me suis récemment mise au rock classique, et surtout à ce groupe appelé Queen, dont j'ai décidé de te faire en cadeau une collection de leurs meilleurs morceaux sur la cassette jointe. Elles sont toutes en anglais mais tu m'as l'air de parler cette langue plutôt couramment, alors je pense que ça ira. Mais vu que je suis une personne très prévenante, j'ai décidé d'inclure la traduction en japonais (voir la paperasse). Alors bonne écoute !_

_Gina_

_P.S.: Comment va ton quarterback favori ? Il a enfin décidé de se comporter en homme et de te demander d'être sa petite copine ?_

La manager ne pouvait que secouer la tête à la dernière ligne avant de se mettre à écouter les chansons. Elle récupéra la liasse de papiers et essaya de chanter en même temps. "I see a little silhouette of a man, oh. Scaramouch. Scaramouch. Will you do the fandango? Thunderbolts and lightening..."

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne se mette à danser dans la pièce, appréciant les chansons qui passaient. La musique emplissait la petite salle. "We'll ride upon an omnibus and then the casino- Get a new facial - so sensational -Seaside Rendezvous. Give us a kiss."

"Qu'est-ce tu fous ?"

L'adolescente aux cheveux auburn tourna violemment la tête vers le quarterback qui la fixait avec un air amusé et confus tout à la fois. Elle vira au rouge pivoine en arrêtant vite-fait la cassette et en essayant de retrouver un peu de dignité. "H-Hiruma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je refais les stocks." Fut sa simple réponse alors qu'il posait son sac de course. "Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? T'essayais de faire pleuvoir ? Ou tu sautais partout parce que t'es folle ?"

"Je ne sautais pas partout !" S'exclama Mamori. "C'est juste... mon amie m'a envoyé une cassette et j'ai commencé à l'écouter. La musique était bien et comme j'étais toute seule j'ai commencé à bouger et à danser et c'était marrant. Puis t'as débarqué ... je crois que je vais y aller. Je dois encore éditer des vidéos."

Décidant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle lui fasse oublier ce à quoi il avait assisté, elle s'excusa vite fait bien fait et sortit. Alors qu'il la regardait partir, la curiosité prit le dessus. Il s'approcha du lecteur-cassette et appuya sur le bouton avec le petit triangle dessus. "Are you gonna take me home tonight? Ah down beside that red firelight. Are you gonna let it all hang out? Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round."

Hiruma se sourit à lui-même et laissa la musique.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Alors oui j'ai laissé les paroles dans leurs versions originales parce que j'adore Queen et qu'une traduction n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre cet OS. Et trois chaps dans la même soirée, c'est pour m'excuser de mon absence prolongée d'une semaine. Merci de votre support, je lis toutes vos reviews avec plaisir et espoir de m'améliorer. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	14. Chut Petit Bébé

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Chut Petit Bébé xX

* * *

Hiruma regarda le bout de chou en pleurs qu'il avait surnommé 'la fichue morveuse'.

Oui, car Mamori avait accepté une fois de plus de baby-sitter Azami. Elle avait besoin d'être nourrie ou changer ou un truc parce qu'elle hurlait et chialait comme une mini-banshee. "Hiruma ?" Le quarterback leva les yeux pour voir sa manager et la sirène devant lui. Notant qu'elle avait son attention, elle continua : "Tu pourrais la tenir une minute que je prépare son biberon ?"

Sa réponse était prévisible.

"Plutôt crever."

"Juste pour une seconde." Elle approcha la petite fille de lui. "Et ne parle pas comme ça devant elle."

Il baissa les yeux sur le bébé hurlant. Il dit d'une voix lente et délibérée : "Jamais de la vie."

"Tiens." Son regard et son ton montraient clairement que Mamori ne demandait plus. Poussant le bébé dans ses bras elle arrangea sa position. "Attends... non... comme ça. Là, tu dois tenir sa tête. Lève un peu ton bras. Voilà, parfait."

"Je ne tiens pas la fichue morveuse !" Grogna-t-il.

Mamori fit un bisou sur le front de l'enfant avant de s'éloigner. "Elle s'appelle Azami, pas morveuse. Et son biberon sera prêt dans une minute." Fouillant dans le sac à langer, elle réalisa quelque chose d'important. "Mince. Je n'ai plus de poudre. Je dois courir en acheter. Je reviens."

"Non, tu ne vas pas me la laisser." Hiruma la tenait à bout de bras.

"Je serai de retour en un temps record." Mamori attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. "Hiruma, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais ne crie pas, n'insulte pas ou ne te moque pas du bébé. Elle ne peut pas se défendre."

"Attends un peu. Tu ne vas pas..."

La porte fut claquée et le quarterback si craint de Deimon était planté avec ce qui semblait être une crise sans fin de bébé braillard. Il fronça les sourcils et arrangea sa position pour qu'elle soit placée de la façon que lui avait montrée Mamori. Il fit ensuite les cent pas dans la pièce, souhaitant silencieusement à tous ceux et celles qu'il connaissait d'aller en Enfer et de ne jamais plus voir la lumière du jour pour l'avoir foutu dans une situation pareille.

Eventuellement il réalisa que la salle du club était de nouveau silencieuse et baissa les yeux pour voir que la morveuse s'était endormie. Visiblement, il avait surestimé son endurance.

"Il était temps, bordel." La regardant, il fut frappé par la taille qu'elle faisait. Une seule de ses mains à lui pouvait enserrer sa tête. Et sa main entière à elle faisait juste un quart de sa paume à lui. Elle n'était pas plus grosse que les balles qu'il lançait sur le terrain. Comme c'était étrange. Avec elle si calme et si petite elle était presque tolérable.

Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas une certaine manager à la fenêtre qui avait un petit sourire en coin. Il ne vit pas non plus la tête qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle se rappela que Suzuna lui avait montré comment prendre des vidéos avec son téléphone. Sortant son portable, elle fit en sorte de capturer l'instant singulier qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Hiruma n'était pas le seul à être capable de chantage.


	15. La Dame et le Va-nu-pieds

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx La Dame et le Va-nu-pieds xX

* * *

Hiruma et Mamori travaillaient dans un silence confortable dans la salle du club. Les deux étaient tout à leurs activités tandis que Cerberus dormait par terre. C'était probablement le plus domestique des moments pour eux deux. La scène allait même jusqu'à un Hiruma lisant la page des sports avec ses pieds sur la table et une Mamori mettant la cafetière à chauffer après avoir fait un brin de rangement.

Cet instant de tranquillité fut brisé par un raclement à la porte. Le quarterback ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de sa lecture, au lieu de ça il tourna la page. La manager quant à elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et traversa la pièce. Une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, ne voyant personne à droite et à gauche, elle baissa les yeux pour trouver une chienne au poil rutilant sur le paillasson.

La chienne se leva et sembla lui faire un signe de tête pour la remercier avant d'entrer dans le club. Mamori regarda avec curiosité l'animal trottiner jusqu'à la mascotte assoupie. Même Hiruma regardait la scène désormais.

Le manager aurait juré voir la chienne lancer un sale regard à Cerberus avant d'aboyer un grand coup.

Le chien démoniaque fit un bon d'au moins un mètre vers le plafond avant de montrer les crocs en retombant sur ses pattes.

Voyant qui s'était il s'arrêta aussitôt. S'en suivit une bien étrange conversation entre les deux canidés, constituant d'une série d'aboiements, de grognements et de petits cris. Soudain la chienne aboya un petit coup. Les deux humains portèrent leur attention vers l'entrée d'où arrivèrent des chiots, s'attaquant l'un l'autre et se donnant des coups de pattes sur le chemin. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur quant au géniteur.

Il y eut une autre série de sérieux aboiements visiblement mécontents avant que les deux ne semblent se réconcilier et s'asseoir côte à côte, considérant les chiots qui jouaient ensemble. Mamori se pencha et attrapa l'un des plus calmes. Il lui léchouilla la main avec de petits bisous baveux.

"On dirait que le foutu cabot a découché," commenta Hiruma en reprenant sa lecture.


	16. Complexe du Héros

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Complexe du Héros xX

* * *

"Mamori, est-ce que tu pourrais faire du babysitting pour moi ce samedi après l'école ? J'ai un rendez-vous important et je suis bloquée."

"Je ne peux pas, j'ai entrainement." Mamori se sentit mal quand elle entendit la mère soupirer au bout du fil. Elle réfléchit rapidement avant de prendre une décision. "A moins que ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il vienne avec moi à l'école. Je peux le surveiller tout en travaillant."

"Ce serait génial ! Et est-ce que tu pourrais présenter Rai au quarterback ?" Demanda avec enthousiasme la femme. "Il veut le rencontrer depuis que son père l'a amené à ce match de foot la semaine dernière. Il le voit comme son héros."

La manager lâcha un petit rire nerveux en jetant un coup d'œil au dit quarterback qui chassait leur running-back, hurlant des menaces encourageantes et tirant des salves de balles. "Peut-être. On verra."

"Super ! Oh, j'ai hâte de le lui annoncer. Il va être si content ! Merci Mamori. On se voit samedi."

Elle poussa un soupir. "Oui, à samedi."

Le samedi suivant Mamori se retrouva tirée vers l'école par le petit Rai. Il venait juste d'avoir cinq ans et ne lui arrivait qu'aux hanches mais il était très costaud quand il voulait. Quand il avait appris qu'il allait assister à un entrainement des Devil Bats et peut-être même rencontrer sa star, il n'avait pas arrêté de bouger et de parler. Cela n'avait pas changé alors qu'il tirait l'une des mains de Mamori de ses deux mains à lui. "Allez, Mamori nee-chan ! Si on ne se dépêche pas on va le rater."

"Crois-moi, Rai. Il n'ira nulle part," L'assura la manager. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le terrain de foot, l'entrainement ayant déjà commencé. L'adolescente aux cheveux auburn salua ses coéquipiers. "Désolée, je suis en retard. J'ai dû aller chercher Raiden avant de venir."

"C'est qui, ce putain d'Raiden ?"

Les mains de Mamori couvrirent aussitôt les oreilles du petit garçon. Elle fit volte-face pour se retrouver le nez dans la poitrine d'un certain quarterback. Elle leva les yeux et le fixa. "Fais attention à ce que tu dis quand il est là. La dernière chose que je veux c'est qu'il scandalise sa mère avec tous les gros mots qu'il aura appris de toi."

"Alors tu ne devrais pas amener tous ces fichus morveux ici. D'abord la banshee et maintenant lui." Hiruma baissa les yeux sur le garçon qui le regardait avec un grand sourire scotché sur la figure. Il se gratta l'arcade sourcilière avec le canon de son AK-K7. "C'est quoi son problème, putain ?"

Elle regarda l'expression de l'enfant et lâcha un soupir. "Il est juste content de te voir."

"Pourquoi ?"

Mamori leva ses mains de ses oreilles. "Il t'admire. D'après sa mère il adore le sol même que tu foules. Alors essaye de te tenir."

Le quarterback observa le petit garçon qui se tient automatiquement plus droit. Le manager devenue baby-sitter dut éviter de sourire : c'était comme de regarder un petit soldat se tenir devant son officier commandant. Apres un examen en règle, le blondinet lui tourna le dos et se mit à crier au reste de l'équipe de bouger leurs fesses. Bien que Mamori aurait juré l'entendre dire 'satané mioche' dans sa barbe.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Mamori était déchirée entre être heureuse pour le petit garçon qui visiblement passait la meilleure après-midi de sa vie à ramasser les balles et être en colère contre Hiruma qui continuait à insulter et mitrailler comme si de rien n'était. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre elle fut choquée de l'heure qu'il était. Sa mère serait là dans quelques minutes pour le récupérer. "Raiden, ta maman va être là d'une minute à l'autre. Récupère tes affaires et prépare-toi."

"OK !" Le petit garçon aux mèches brunes ramassa le ballon à ses pieds et courut vers le quarterback, tenant le ballon au-dessus de sa tête. "Vous pouvez signer ça pour moi ?"

Hiruma le fixa une bonne minute avant de crier : "Fichue manager, j'ai besoin d'un stylo !"

D'habitude elle aurait râlé pour le surnom mais au vu de ce qu'il se passait elle laissa couler et se mit à la recherche d'un stylo. Alors que Raiden la regardait faire il ne put pas s'empêcher de dire à haute voix : "Si vous voulez qu'elle vous aime vous devriez être plus gentil."

Hiruma le fixa du regard mais ça n'ébranla pas du tout le petit.

"Ichiro, c'est mon meilleur ami, il aimait cette fille une fois, alors il la traitait de tous les noms mais elle pleurait à chaque fois et le disait à la maitresse et il devait aller au coin. Comme elle lui parlait plus il a décidé de lui donner cette super cool grenouille qu'il avait trouvé sur le chemin mais elle n'a fait que crier super, super fort et perdre la grenouille." Hiruma se demandait sincèrement comment il pouvait parler autant sans reprendre sa respiration. "La maitresse a appelé ses parents et tout. Alors le lendemain il est venu à l'école et lui a donné des fleurs et elle a été très heureuse. Je pense que vous devriez donner des fleurs à Mamori nee-chan. Elle pourrait vous aimer."

Regardant la dite fille marcher vers eux avec un stylo en main, Hiruma eut un petit sourire et ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux du gamin. "Quand les poules auront des dents, fichu gosse."


	17. Chance soit une Dame ce soir

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Chance soit une Dame ce soir xX

* * *

"Hé, tu sais quoi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je pense que je vais aller lui parler," annonça un jeune homme en costard à son ami.

Son interlocuteur le regarda avec des yeux ronds. "A qui ?"

"A la bombe là-bas." Il fit un signe de tête plutôt vague.

L'ami était toujours confus. "Laquelle ?"

"Comment ça, 'laquelle' ? C'est la super bombe. Comment tu peux ne pas la voir ?" Il semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

"Mec, on est dans un casino de Las Vegas à dix heures du soir un vendredi."

"D'accord. Celle dans la mini robe rouge. Avec tous ces gars bizarres et la nana en rollers. Elle se marre et -vite ! Regarde ailleurs !" L'homme fit en sorte que son ami regarde dans une autre direction, essayant d'éviter de paraitre soupçonneux en prenant place à une table de black jack déjà occupée par un autre gars. "Elle nous regarde... OK. Elle a arrêté. Tu vois ? Elle sourit à la boule à zéro."

"Oh mec. T'as pas une chance. Elle est trop bien pour toi."

"Ah ouais ? Attends pour voir." L'homme était sur le point de se lever quand une voix l'arrêta net :

"Tu devrais écouter ton pote, foutu costard."

L'homme regarda alors le gars qui était déjà assis à la table de black jack avant eux et qui maintenant faisait cliqueter entre ses doigts des piles de jetons. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se pencha en avant d'un air menaçant : "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, blondinet ?"

"Tu m'as entendu." Le joueur ne cilla même pas. En fait ses yeux s'éclairèrent, comme s'il jouait à un jeu. "Elle est bien trop intelligente pour craquer sur un type tel que toi. Je lui épargne juste le souffle en t'arrêtant maintenant."

"Alors écoute-m..."

"Mais," l'étranger leva les yeux sur lui, un sourire de prédateur plaqué sur la figure tandis qu'il bougeait la main. "Je suis disposé à te laisser te prendre un râteau. Si tu arrives à me battre au black jack. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Tu t'en sens capable, foutu costard ?"

L'homme jeta un autre coup d'œil à la bombe puis reporta son attention sur l'étranger blond. Sortant une patte de lapin porte-bonheur de sa poche, il l'embrassa rapidement avant de rouler ses manches et de placer son pari. "Tu vas voir, blondinet."

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'ils jouaient qu'il leva les yeux et fut pétrifié par l'expression de l'étranger. C'était un air de totale concentration qui se fondit rapidement en un sourire confiant. Il récupéra tous les jetons d'une main en posant ses cartes sur la table. Les yeux de son adversaire faillirent sortir de leurs orbites en les reconnaissant.

"Vingt-et-un... Black jack."


	18. L'Oeil de l'Observateur

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx L'Œil de l'Observateur xX

* * *

Tout avait débuté –aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître- d'une simple conversation entre deux entraînements. Il n'avait même pas été inclus dans la conversation. En fait, il faisait de son mieux pour trier les inepties qui sortaient de la bouche de l'adolescent lambda de type male.

Ils étaient en train de parler de la foutue manager, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Quelque chose à propos de son intelligence, de sa peau si douce et de ses lèvres promptes à embrasser. Sa main était sur la détente de son flingue et tout son corps était tendu –prêt à se retourner et à crier aux couillons de la boucler- quand il avait entendu le commentaire fait par l'un d'eux : "Ses yeux ont la parfaite nuance de bleu."

Les ados partirent ensuite dans un débat sur les parties de son corps qui étaient parfaites, et à les entendre, il y en aurait eu pas mal.

Mais après cette phrase le quarterback ne les avait plus écoutés. Récupérant ses affaires il était sorti de la salle du club, son départ passant inaperçu aux yeux de ses coéquipiers. Les jours qui suivirent il se surprit à l'observer attentivement –remarquant chaque petit détail et mémorisant tous ses tics. Ce fut durant son quatrième jour d'observation silencieuse que Youichi Hiruma parvint à une conclusion qui contredisait tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur sa manager.

Elle n'était pas parfaite. Loin de là.

Sa peau n'avait pas ce velouté de pêche que beaucoup espéraient. Ses mains étaient légèrement calleuses et couvertes de taches d'encre et d'égratignures presque invisibles. Ses mains étaient plus foncées que le reste de ses bras –bien qu'à peine- et elle avait un teint un brin hâlé grâce à toutes ces heures passées à l'extérieur. Ses cheveux, si vous vous approchiez suffisamment pour le remarquer, étaient d'une couleur variant entre le rouge et le brun. Elle était autoritaire, une fana de la propreté, et vachement effrayante quand elle le voulait.

Même ses yeux n'étaient pas totalement bleus. Il avait été suffisamment de fois près d'elle pour savoir que le bord extérieur était un brin plus foncé et que près du centre il y avait une délicate transition entre le bleu cristal et le vert clair.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne cherchât pas la perfection parce que ça ne lui allait pas. La perfection était comme une poupée de Chine sur l'étagère. Jolie à regarder mais sinon inutile –ne faisant que prendre la poussière au fil du temps. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir quelque chose de joli à regarder. Il n'avait pas besoin de perfection.

Le quarterback coula un regard vers la fille qui était occupée à prendre des notes, à enregistrer le match et à encourager ses coéquipiers, tout cela à la fois.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de sa fichue manager.


	19. L'Innatendu

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx L'Inattendu xX

* * *

"... Puis il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. La faisant tourner au beau milieu de la rue sous la pluie." Suzuna lâcha un soupir de contentement et serra la boite du DVD contre sa poitrine. Ignorant les regards de dégout des Frères Ah-Ah et ceux d'incompréhension venant des autres membres des Devil Bats. Au lieu de ça, elle porta son attention sur la manager qui était en train de recoudre une paire de pantalons. "N'est-ce pas la chose la plus romantique que tu n'ais jamais entendue ? Est-ce que ça n'a pas l'air merveilleux ?"

"Ça a l'air romantique," déclara Mamori en continuant de manier l'aiguille. "Glacial, mouillé et inconfortable mais romantique quand même."

La plus jeune des deux lâcha un soupir exaspéré et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Les joueurs reprirent leurs conversations, laissant les deux filles à leur discussion philosophique. "N'as-tu aucun sens du romantique ? Aucun sens de la passion ?"

"J'ai un sens commun qui me dit que si je dois être embrassée ce ne sera pas au beau milieu d'une tempête dans la rue où n'importe quel fou du volant pourrait débouler pour m'écraser," fut la réponse de la manager.

Suzuna se pencha en avant. "D'accord. Alors comment voudrais-tu que se déroule ton premier baiser ?"

"Techniquement ce sera mon deuxième."

A cet instant précis le monde cessa de tourner.

Les yeux de la pom-pom girl en chef s'écarquillèrent à la nouvelle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, un fait qu'elle n'essaya même pas de cacher. Toute l'équipe se tourna et la regarda. Le choc et l'incrédulité se peignirent sur leurs traits. Cerberus marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son mordillage d'os pour lever la tête, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hiruma s'arrêta même de taper pour fixer la brunette avec un sourcil haussé.

Mamori, quant à elle, ne remarqua pas l'intérêt soudain qu'elle s'était attirée alors qu'elle coupait son fil et se mettait à recoudre la manche d'un autre maillot de foot.

L'adolescente aux rollers fut la première à se remettre du choc. Posant son menton sur ses mains jointes et se penchant légèrement en avant, elle prononça : "Oh vraiment ?" Elle avait un sourire sur la figure qu'on ne pouvait comparer qu'à celui du chat qui a chopé le canari. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement et le sourire se fit plus grand encore. "Raconte."

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire," commença l'inconsciente jeune fille, toute entière concentrée sur sa couture pour faire de beaux points. "C'était le premier anniversaire mixte d'une amie et elle a décidé de jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Ce n'était rien qu'un jeu d'ado sans prétentions."

Ce ne fut que là que les membres de l'équipe de foot réalisèrent combien ils en savaient peu sur leur loyale manager. Même Sena, qui avait connu la jeune fille depuis qu'ils étaient en couches culottes quasiment, avait cru jusqu'alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été embrassé. Quoi d'autre ignoraient-ils à son sujet ?

"Oh voyons !" Suzuna martela la table en bois de ses paumes ouvertes. "J'ai besoin de détails ! A quoi ressemblait-il ? Etait-ce sur la joue ou sur la bouche ? Etait-il mignon ? Quel âge aviez-vous ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il étudie ici ? Est-ce qu'il a essayé de ...hum?" Suzuna fit bouger ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive. "T'allumer ?"

"Suzuna !" Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle remarqua tous les regards posés sur elle et qu'elle commença à sentir une légère honte l'envahir.

La pom-pom girl se rassit confortablement dans sa chaise. "Je suis une fille ! J'ai besoin de détails. Maintenant accouche."

"C'était rapide et tout à fait innocent, merci bien, un bisou sur les lèvres point." Mamori pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter au visage tandis qu'elle se sentait plus comme un animal exotique au zoo que comme un membre de l'équipe à part entière. "Je suppose qu'il était mignon à l'époque. Mes amies semblaient le croire. Il n'est pas à Deimon mais je le vois de temps à autre et il fait toujours des blagues à ce sujet. Et il ne m'a certainement pas allumé ! Nous n'avions que treize ans, voyons."

Suzuna sembla satisfaite pour le moment et lâcha l'affaire. Les garçons se sentaient suffisamment gênés rien qu'en écoutant leur conversation qu'ils n'allaient pas s'appesantir sur le sujet et repartirent dans leurs activités, loin de toute allusion à un baiser ou à une bouteille. Cerberus, sentant que l'instant était passé, retourna à son os. Pendant qu'Hiruma fermait un programme sur lequel il travaillait avant que l'affaire n'éclate et s'attelait à un nouveau projet.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, loin du lycée Deimon, un grand échevelé de deuxième année sifflotait une stupide petite chanson en traversant les couloirs bondés de son école. Arrivant devant son casier il en composa rapidement la combinaison et plaça ses livres sur l'étagère. Il en sortait son bento lorsqu'il remarqua une simple enveloppe blanche sur le repas empaqueté. L'attrapant il la sortit et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures. Il ne reconnut pas l'écriture mais elle lui était adressée. Refermant son casier il décacheta l'enveloppe et s'installa à une table proche pour déjeuner.

Une fois qu'il fut confortablement assis il sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe, consistant visiblement en une photo et une petite note. Curieux il déplia la note et la lut d'abord. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo. Il déglutit en se levant lentement de sa chaise et en quittant les lieux, laissant derrière lui l'enveloppe, son contenu, et le bento oublié. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim.

Sur une table solitaire dans un endroit bruyant se trouvait désormais une photo montrant deux adolescents. L'un était un garçon terrifiant à la coiffure peroxydée et aux piercings apparents et l'autre une fille d'allure modeste avec de courts cheveux brun roux. Les deux étaient en train de s'embrasser. A côté de la photo une petite note avait été laissée. On pouvait y lire :

_Tu as eu son premier mais moi tous les autres._

_Hiruma_


	20. Vrai ou Faux ?

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Vrai ou Faux ? xX

* * *

Ça a été un jour long et fatiguant pour le petit running-back de l'équipe de football américain de Deimon. Il était resté debout très tard pour réviser comme un fou un examen d'Histoire la nuit d'avant, ce qui l'avait amené à se coucher plus tard que d'habitude et à presque louper ledit examen. Et puis il y avait eu une dissection de grenouille qui l'avait inévitablement rendu nauséeux.

Après ça il y avait eu un test surprise en maths des plus inattendus qu'il pensait ne pas avoir bien réussi. Ensuite, évidemment, il y avait eu entrainement, ce qui était déjà difficile en temps normal mais qui, après une nuit blanche et se sentant à moitié mort, avait été une véritable torture. Son épaule lui faisait toujours mal à cause d'une balle de foot qui l'avait frappé sans qu'il l'ait vu venir. Son dos aussi était douloureux là où Suzuna l'avait attaqué par derrière en lui sautant au cou et lui roulant dessus de ses rollers.

A ce niveau-là il était juste heureux d'être à la maison dans son propre lit. Il était prêt pour finir sa journée. Quelque part dans son esprit embrouillé il se rappelait d'une autorisation qu'il avait besoin de faire signer avant le cours de science de demain. Seulement à moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Bientôt il céda à la panique et se réveilla totalement.

Rapidement des papiers étaient jetés en tous sens dans sa chambre. Où était-elle ?

Brusquement les mouvements paniqués s'interrompirent tandis qu'il se souvenait qu'il l'avait sorti de son sac à l'entrainement. Il l'avait passé à Mamori, qui était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il en avait besoin. Elle le lui avait rendu. Et puis l'entrainement avait débuté et il l'avait posé sur la table de roulette. Zut.

Courant à son armoire il se vêtit rapidement pour sortir et fonça vers la porte, criant à sa mère offusquée qu'il serait de retour dans une minute.

La course vers l'école avait été très brève. Passant le portail, il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les lumières du club encore allumées. Ne se préoccupant pas de frapper, ne voyant pas de raison de le faire, il ouvrit la porte. Il fixa ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'est-à-dire deux personnes qui lui étaient familières et un moment gênant. Les deux avaient leurs mains dans les cheveux de l'autre et leurs bouches étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser passionné. Puis il ferma la porte et son monde fut noir après ça.

« … Sena. »

La demi-portion pensa entendre une voix résonnant dans l'abysse.

« Sena. »

Elle lui semblait familière.

« Sena ! »

Le pauvre adolescent se réveilla en sursautant, ses yeux s'ouvrant pour trouver une paire d'yeux bleus familiers penchés sur lui. Glapissant il s'empêtra dans ses draps et tomba de son lit pour finir par-terre. Il se frottait l'arrière du crâne quand il réalisa quelque chose. Il venait juste de tomber de son lit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était dans sa chambre mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre il y a une minute.

« Ça va ? »

Le running-back leva les yeux pour trouver Suzuna sur son lit qui le regardait avec curiosité. « Q-quoi ? »

« Tu m'as l'air d'aller. » La pompom girl en chef roula hors du lit afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le parquet avec lui. « Tu nous as tous inquiétés. Tu devrais vraiment prendre mieux soin de toi. De la façon dont tu t'es évanoui après l'entrainement aujourd'hui. »

« … quoi ? » Sena était horriblement confus.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Lorsqu'il secoua la tête elle se mit à expliquer. « Eh bien, tu avais l'air crevé et malade toute la journée mais quand l'entrainement s'est fini on aurait dit un zombie. Tu as commencé à te lever et à rentrer chez toi et puis tu t'es mis à vaciller et t'es tombé par-terre. Endormi d'un coup. Nous t'avons ramené chez toi et tu as dormi jusqu'à maintenant. Je me suis portée volontaire pour garder un œil sur toi. Alors comment tu te sens ? T'as faim ? Je pense qu'il me reste du riz de mon déjeuner. »

Il battit des paupières et se frotta les yeux. « Je me suis évanoui ? »

« Ouais ! » S'exclama la fille aux rollers.

« Tu es sûre ? » Ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de demander alors qu'elle l'aidait à se remettre au lit. « J'aurais juré que j'étais tout seul à la maison. Et puis je me suis souvenu d'une autorisation dont j'avais besoin alors je me suis mis à fouiller mon sac… » Il marqua un temps pour étudier sa chambre. Les papiers qu'il aurait juré avoir balancé partout n'étaient plus là et l'autorisation en question était posée sur son bureau, signée et prête à partir. « Alors j'ai dû aller au club pour la récupérer et Hiruma et Mamori-nee-chan étaient … étaient … »

Entretemps Suzuna avait réussi à le border. Elle lui tapota gentiment la tête. « Là. Là. Tu étais épuisé et ce n'était qu'un rêve. Maintenant repose-toi. » La jeune fille lui donna une dernière petite tape avant de sortir de la chambre sur ses rollers en lui faisant un signe de la main. « A plus ! »

Sena lui fit un petit signe de la main. Toujours confus. Avait-il vraiment imaginé tout ça ? Ça lui semblait réel mais si Suzuna avait dit que ça ne l'était pas… Il avait dû être plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il aurait juré qu'il était rentré à la maison et avait dû ressortir pour aller en courant à l'école. Il se rappelait distinctement … l'incident. Quelle chose étrange à rêver, fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne se rendorme.

Pendant ce temps, dans la rue en bas de la résidence des Kabayakawa, une jeune adolescente s'éloignait en rollers tout en parlant au téléphone. Un sourire de chat était plaqué sur sa figure. « Mission accompli, M. Hiruma ! Il pense que ce n'était qu'un rêve. » Le quarterback dit quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil. « OK je te verrais demain. Oh ! Et You-nii ? La prochaine fois que tu veux rouler une pelle à Mamori-chan, tu devrais vraiment être plus discret ! A plus ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait eut une chance de lui crier dessus, Suzuna avait déjà raccroché. Sifflotant un air joyeux elle ignora la sonnerie insistante de son portable tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Aujourd'hui je me sentais vachement d'humeur^^' J'aimerais remercier tous mes lecteurs, et surtout à et Miyakuli pour leur support inconditionnel. Vous me faites continuer à m'améliorer tous les jours. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	21. Le Chemin vers la Maison

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Xx Le Chemin vers la Maison xX

* * *

Quand Hiruma partit pour un voyage d'affaires de deux semaines en Amérique, il ne partit pas en bons termes avec sa petite amie de longue date Mamori Anezaki. En fait leur séparation n'aurait pas pu être mieux décrite qu'une guerre ouverte. Personne ne savait quel était le sujet de leur dispute, seulement qu'insultes et munitions volées quand l'ex-quarterback des Devil Bats s'engouffra dans un taxi pour l'aéroport tandis qu'une ex-manager hors d'elle hurlait sa rage au véhicule jaune.

Lorsqu'il embarqua, il s'était dit –une chose rarissime- qu'elle allait bouder pour quelques jours. Peut-être même lui laisser un message hargneux ou deux sur son répondeur. Et puis elle le contacterait au bout du compte et s'excuserait. C'étaient ainsi que leurs disputes se passaient et il n'y avait pas de raison que celle-ci se passe autrement.

Les premiers jours se passèrent sans problèmes. Elle n'avait pas appelé. Elle devait lui faire la tronche –comme s'il allait s'abaisser à l'appeler. Quand trois autres jours passèrent sans un appel ses collègues d travail commencèrent à remarquer que leur patron était plutôt à cran. Il parlait d'un ton sec plus souvent que d'habitude, il ne pouvait pas rester assis tranquillement plus de dix à quinze minutes, et il vérifiait continuellement son portable pour des appels manqués. La semaine passa et avec encore sept jours à passer avec lui, ses associés se mirent en binôme pour ne jamais laisser quelqu'un tout seul avec lui.

Le neuvième jour un compétiteur rencontra le magnat blond avec l'intention de racheter sa compagnie. Ce qui en temps normal aurait été considéré un suicide commercial fut, avec l'humeur qu'il avait, un véritable massacre. Sa secrétaire n'avait jamais vu de sa vie un homme adulte s'enfuir aussi vite.

Le dixième jour impliqua une totale séparation du patron avec le reste du monde. Tout le monde avait reçu pour ordre strict de ne pas l'appeler, le faxer, le voir ou –en d'autres termes- de ne pas le contacter sous quelques formes que ce soit sous réserve de proportions inconnues. L'un des nouveaux stagiaires prometteurs avait tenté de le voir sous l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir aussi peur d'un seul homme.

Le jeunot n'avait pas dépassé le bureau de la réception de l'étage où travailler son mystérieux patron qu'il était déjà bloqué par une secrétaire, trois hommes d'affaire, un avocat et le gars qui livrait le déjeuner tous les jours. Il fut ensuite escorté hors des prémisses par deux hommes baraqués de la sécurité qui tout du long lui assurèrent que c'était pour son bien. Après tout son assurance ne couvrait pas les dommages que son patron dans une humeur noire pourrait lui infliger.

Cela va sans dire, le onzième jour Youichi Hiruma était sur le premier vol sans escales pour le Japon.

Maintenant, l'homme en question fonçait à travers les rues encombrées sur une moto gracieusement prêtée par Rui Habashira, enfreignant au moins sept règles de circulation dans sa course vers son logis.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, il commença à passer devant tous les endroits familiers : le parc où les Devil Bats avaient fêté leur victoire, le pont où elle lui avait offert un carnet noir tout neuf pour la Nouvelle Année. Le restaurant où il l'avait emmené pour leur premier rencard officiel. Leur vieux lycée, la Pâtisserie Kariya…

Une fois devant son bâtiment, il ne montait pas assez vite les marches à son gout. Lorsqu'il arriva sur son palier toute idée de restreinte s'était envolée. Ne s'embêtant pas à chercher sa clé dans sa poche, il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé et entra en trombe –avec l'intention d'une engueulade du tonnerre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux rouge tomate et à bout de souffle.

Au lieu de ça il fut accueilli par le silence désagréable d'une maison vide.

Passant de pièce en pièce il donnait des coups de pied dans les portes pour les ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus une sur ses gonds et toujours pas de petite amie en vue.

Quelque chose en lui se cassa –comme s'il venait de réaliser un truc. Fonçant vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient, il ouvrit les tiroirs qui lui appartenaient et vu qu'il n'y avait aucun vêtements. L'armoire était tout aussi vide de ses vêtements et de leurs valises. Toutes ses affaires à lui étaient là où il les avait laissées mais tout ce qui n'avait jamais indiqué qu'elle avait vécu dans son appartement n'était plus.

Attrapant la chose la plus proche de lui, qui se trouvait être le ballon commémoratif de leur victoire au Christmas Bowl, il le jeta de toutes ses forces à travers la baie vitrée. Ne s'embêtant pas avec le verre brisé il se jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre où il planta son poing dans le mur.

Il resta ainsi une éternité : les yeux brûlants et le poing couvert de plâtre.

« Youichi ? »

Sa tête se tourna d'un coup sec pour voir une Mamori des plus surprises sur le pas de la porte défoncée tenant un balai comme si c'était une batte de baseball. Abaissant le mortel ustensile de ménage elle considéra l'état délabré d'un appartement autrefois rutilant. « Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? J'ai passé la semaine à … »

Soudain il n'était plus à l'autre bout de la chambre mais juste devant elle, autour d'elle, l'enveloppant complètement dans le seul câlin qu'elle ait jamais reçu de lui et un baiser qui pourrait faire rougir tous les romans à l'eau de rose.

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, Hiruma était le premier à parler : « Ne me refais jamais ça, putain ! »

Si Mamori pensait être confuse auparavant, elle se fourvoyait totalement. « De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en Amér… est-ce que c'est un trou dans le mur ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet, Anezaki ! » ça attira son attention. « Où étais-tu, bordel ? »

« J'étais allée faire les courses, » répliqua-t-elle avant de se dégager. « Mince ! J'ai laissé la glace dans l'entrée. »

L'ex-quarterback toujours hors de lui suivit chacun de ses mouvements de l'entrée à la cuisine alors qu'elle rangeait tout à sa place. « Qu'est-il arrivé à tous tes habits, les valises, où diable sont passées toutes tes affaires ? »

« Suzuna et Sena vont voir le premier match de Taki chez les Armadillo ce week-end alors comme ils avaient besoin de valise je leur ai prêté les nôtres. Elles ne faisaient que prendre la poussière ici. » La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si remonté. « Quant à mes vêtements, ils sont soit dans la machine soit chez le fripier. Je me suis débarrassée de toutes ces choses qui ne me vont plus ou que je ne mettrais jamais. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu appelles toujours, putain ! »

« J'étais toujours en colère contre toi. » Elle ouvrit le frigo et rangea le dernier pack de lait. « Et puis quand c'est passé je me suis dit que tu étais probablement très occupé et que si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appellerais. »

La cuisine était silencieuse.

« Maintenant pourquoi tu ne répondrais pas à quelques-unes de mes questions ? Comme pourquoi es-tu là alors que tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer avant trois bons jours ? Pourquoi est-ce que notre appartement semble avoir subi une tornade ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un trou dans le mur ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Et quelle est l'explication derrière ceci … » Elle brandit une balle de foot familière. « … tombant du ciel et atterrissant à mes pieds suivi d'une pluie de verre. »

Au lieu de lui répondre il s'en alla.

« Ne t'en va pas. » Mamori croisa les bras en le suivant à la porte, le long du couloir et jusque dans l'ascenseur. « Je veux des réponses et je les veux maintenant ! »

Elle se retrouva bientôt coincée entre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur et son corps. Sa stature la dominait avec ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête à elle. Il s'était penché pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et juste lorsqu'il semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important, il se tût. Se retournant il appuya sur le bouton pour le rez-de-chaussée et fit comme si elle n'était pas là.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase pour Mamori Anezaki. Elle s'était disputée avec son petit ami pour qu'au bout du compte il s'enfuit sans s'expliquer. Elle avait passé une semaine à calmer ses nerfs sur l'appartement en nettoyant chaque coin et recoin. Elle avait vidé toute son armoire, gardant l'esprit occupé et évitant de penser à son insupportable petit ami. Et puis elle s'était absenté une petite heure pour aller chercher de la nourriture et tout son dur labeur avait était jeté aux oubliettes. Elle avait cru s'être fait cambrioler, nom de dieu !

Qu'était-elle sensée penser quand un objet de grande valeur avait atterri à ses pieds dans une pluie de verre ? Sans compter que sa porte d'entrée avait été abattue quand elle était arrivée. Seulement pour trouver son petit ami avec son poing dans le mur, une vitre cassée, et l'impression qu'il avait invité les Nagas, les Aliens, les White Knights, les Gunmen et les Devil Bats tous ensemble et avait déclaré une guerre ouverte. Elle allait avoir des réponses et elle allait les avoir maintenant !

L'ascenseur stoppa avec une secousse quelque part entre le troisième et deuxième étage.

Mamori leva sa main du bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et croisa les bras. Prête à se battre. « Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas et nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Si rester ici toute la nuit est ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu parles, alors soit, nous ne bougerons pas. »

Il lui lança un regard noir, et tout laissait à penser qu'il allait taper dans un autre mur.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Est-ce que tu vas me répondre ? » Elle s'assit sur la moquette juste sous le bouton, au cas où. Elle croisa son regard. « Ou dois-je prendre mes aises ? »

Le blond se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'espace réduit qu'offrait l'ascenseur. Son esprit cherchait frénétiquement la plus preste échappatoire. Il pouvait se glisser par la trappe de secours mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer avec horreur ce qu'il se passerait s'il lui prenait l'envie de le rattraper par son pantalon. Il pouvait tirer sur la porte mais il y avait toute cette connerie de ricochet. Il pouvait essayer de prendre son mal en patience mais on dirait bien qu'elle ne le laisserait pas en paix à moins d'obtenir la vérité.

« Foutue copine ! » Elle l'avait regardé faire les cent pas mais n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle persista dans son silence quand il frappa une paroi de son poing et hurla. Ne cilla même pas au bruit. Bien qu'elle était un brin tendue en voyant l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. « Bon sang, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Les dernières semaines ont été un enfer ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce par quoi je suis passé ? Tu n'as pas appelé ! Tu appelles toujours, bordel ! »

Cela va sans dire, Mamori était un peu surprise par sa diatribe. Ce à quoi elle s'était attendue n'équivalait en rien cela et à en juger par la façon dont ses poings se serraient il n'avait pas fini.

« Et tu n'étais pas à la maison ! Tes habits n'étaient plus là ! Les valises n'étaient plus là ! C'était comme si tu n'avais jamais été là ! Il n'y avait pas de petit mot ! Pas de message ! Tu n'avais pas appelé, putain ! » La jeune femme se mit debout lentement tandis qu'il continuait de hurler. « Merde, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu étais partie ! Je croyais que tu m'avais q… »

Soudain il se tut. Réalisant qu'il était sur le point de révéler quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas encore avoir à admettre.

« Quitté ? » Malheureusement pour lui elle en avait suffisamment entendu pour deviner ce qu'il allait dire. Sa voix était douce lorsqu'elle parla. « Tu croyais que je t'avais quitté ? »

Son silence fut la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin.

Beaucoup de choses lui traversèrent l'esprit en cet instant et beaucoup d'émotions la parcoururent. La première était de la sympathie pour lui. Il avait dû être très inquiet pour agir de la sorte. Puis de la tristesse mêlée à de la confusion. Avait-il honnêtement cru qu'elle le quitterait pour ça ? Pour un truc aussi stupide et sans même lui dire au revoir ? Ce qui l'amena à son état actuel : la rage. Comment osait-il penser qu'elle ferait quelque chose comme ça ? Puis il s'était énervé contre elle pour une conclusion qu'il avait lui-même faite !

Oui, elle décida de persister dans sa rage.

En sentant l'ascenseur repartir, elle abattit sa main sur le bouton rouge. Et puis elle se mit à marteler de son doigt sa poitrine pour appuyer ses propos. « Et alors ? Tu ne pouvais pas attraper un téléphone et appeler à la place ? Au lieu de décider de revenir en quatrième vitesse et de foutre le bazar ? Comme si ça allait me faire revenir ? Et autre chose ! Comment pourrais-tu imaginer après tout ce que nous avons enduré que je te quitterais pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ! Espèce d'intolérable, insupportable, stupide, têtu… ! »

C'est alors qu'il la saisit par l'épaule et la tira à lui, l'empêchant avec succès de continuer sa tirade et le convaincant une fois de plus qu'elle était bien là devant lui en chair et en os. Elle ne sembla pas trop lui en vouloir, vu comment ses doigts glissaient déjà dans ses cheveux tandis que ses propres mains s'occupaient. L'une était appuyée contre l'une des trois parois de l'ascenseur alors que l'autre se glissait dans le dos de la jeune femme inconsciente de son plan.

Parvenant à sourire alors qu'il l'embrassait, il prit soin d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Il n'était soudainement plus en si grande hâte d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Pardon ! Je sais, cet OS est génial, et pas si long que ça pourtant, mais j'ai plein de choses sur le feu en ce moment : un nouvel emploi au boulot, des horaires pourris, un mal de gorge dérangeant, la visite d'une amie à préparer en grandes pompes, un nouveau forum, l'épisode final de la saison 2 de Game of Thrones… beaucoup de choses vous dis-je. Navrée. Bonne lecture n'empêche et n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez, détestez, trouvez des fautes, voulez me fustiger !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	22. Sauver la Mise

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Xx Sauver la Mise xX

* * *

Rien dans la vie n'était jamais garanti. C'était la vie. C'était ce sur quoi Hiruma comptait pour gagner. Le fait que personne n'était invincible et que rien n'était sans pareil pour toujours. Alors qu'importe combien la possibilité actuelle pour gagner était petite il y avait toujours une chance. Il y avait toujours une faiblesse : qu'elle soit mentale, technique ou physique. Et s'il y avait une faiblesse alors il la trouverait, l'exploiterait au maximum de ses capacités.

Mais la vérité qu'il n'y avait pas de certitude de garantie, d'invincibilité ou d'inégalable était une épée à double tranchant.

La règle n'était pas discriminatoire. Elle s'appliquait à tout le monde, même aux Devil Bats.

Parce qu'importe la férocité de leurs entrainements, la quantité de sang qu'il perdait sur le terrain, leurs limites qu'ils repoussaient sans cesse, il n'y avait pas de promesse de succès. A chaque instant du tournoi ils remettaient tout en jeu. Dans aucun des matchs leur chance de gagner était de 100%. C'était un fait qu'il devait constamment rappeler à ces idiots qu'il appelait coéquipiers. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne devaient pas compter sur une victoire garantie. Après tout, beaucoup d'équipes avaient crus cela en les affrontant et maintenant Deimon était le grand finaliste du Christmas Bowl.

Rien n'était jamais offert sur un plateau d'argent aux Devil Bats. Personne dans leur groupe n'était naturellement doué d'un talent particulier pour le football américain. Chaque membre avait dû travailler sur ses capacités à partir de rien. Ils avaient dû tous se battre pour en arriver là. Ils ne pouvaient pas espérer un miracle, ils devaient créer le leur. Ils ne pouvaient jamais baisser leur garde. Il ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de planifier. L'équipe n'avait pas le luxe de faire des erreurs. Comme chaque équipe le savait c'était le score final qui comptait et rien d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre souffle le coup de sifflet final vous deviez continuer à vous battre ou risquer de tout perdre.

Il supposait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il aimait lire ces bande-dessinées américaines [N/T : comics].

La plupart trouverait cela étrange, presque marrant, que le quarterback craint de tous aimait quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une bande-dessinée, un comics Américain en plus. Ils étaient si bizarres avec leurs héros trop musclés dans leur tenue élastique et leur cape sans fin, sauvant la ville de vilains ridicules aux noms stupides.

Quand même il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans les dessins exagérés emplis de couleurs compris dans ces petites cases de papier et d'encre. C'était le fait que même si la situation semblait ardue, les chances impossibles, le héros sur le point de perdre, vous saviez que ça ne serait pas le cas. Les Américains croyaient en ces fins heureuses. Elles étaient prédictibles.

C'était constant et ça lui apportait un étrange soulagement de connaître l'issue du combat –si différent de la peur sou jacente qu'il ressentait dans un match où tout était possible. Non, les comics étaient une valeur sûre. Le héros ne mourrait jamais. La personne donnée perdante se relevait toujours.

« Hiruma-kun. »

Le quarterback leva les yeux d'un dossier qu'il était en train de lire pour trouver la manager sur le pas de la porte.

« Tout le monde est là. »

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte avant de reposer le dossier sur le comptoir. Se saisissant de l'arme à feu de plus gros calibre qu'il avait sous la main, il se dirigea vers la porte, la fermant d'un grand coup. Sans le savoir le dossier était grand ouvert, révélant les pages en technicolor de la fin d'une aventure tumultueuse, où le superhéros était en train d'embrasser passionnément le personnage féminin principal de la série.

Et le mec avait toujours la fille.


	23. Seaside Rendezvous

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Seaside Rendezvous xX

* * *

La plage était un terrible endroit où choisir de passer du temps de bon cœur. A quoi servaient toutes ces innovations pour l'air conditionné, la piscine à température réglable et la plomberie si les gens insistaient toujours autant pour se rendre à la plage ? Aussi loin qu'Hiruma était concerné il s'agissait d'une tradition obsolète et les gens étaient des idiots de la suivre.

Le soleil, le sable et les vagues, Mamori n'aimaient pas ça. C'était apparemment quelque chose qui surprenait les gens, venant d'elle. C'était juste... tout un tas de stress inutile. C'était moins une sortie fun et plus du genre est-ce que tout le monde a mis de la crème solaire ? A-t-elle emporté assez de nourriture ? Où est passé la glacière ? Est-ce que le kit de premier secours est rempli comme il faut ? Tout le monde a bien pris sa serviette, son change et ses chaussures, hum ? C'était une expérience épuisante et la plupart du temps elle était prête à ce que la journée se termine avant même d'avoir posé le pied sur le sable.

C'est ainsi que l'ironie de leur premier baiser se déroulant à la plage ne leur avait pas échappé. Mamori, avec le début d'un douloureux coup de soleil sur les épaules et la peur constante de la mouette planant trop souvent au-dessus de leurs têtes, trouva la situation totalement dénuée de tout potentiel romantique.

Hiruma, avec ses chaussures pleines de sable et un agacement grandissant pour le bébé qui les dévisageait, souhaitait avoir planifié ce moment aussi soigneusement que n'importe laquelle de ses stratégies sur papier.

Aussi, cela ne surprendra pas grand monde que lorsqu'interrogés sur leur premier baiser ils parlent tous deux d'un baiser spontané après une victoire. Bien que ça aurait été techniquement leur deuxième c'est considéré alors comme leur premier, permettant au couple de garder leur dignité intacte. Cependant leurs amis voyaient bien avec quelle ferveur ils évitaient tous les deux la plage.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je n'ai pas traduit le titre parce qu'il me semble que c'est un titre de film. Et que j'adore le son que ça a quand on le lit. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	24. Peindre les Roses

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Peindre les Roses xX

* * *

La plupart des gens lui acoquinerait la couleur bleue. Avec ses yeux et sa nature apaisante il pouvait voir comment la majorité des gens qui ne la connaissaient pas si bien que ça arrivait à cette conclusion. Il y avait aussi l'océan, la mer, un truc du genre. L'eau, ce liquide vital, prévisible mais pas vraiment, propre et puissant. C'était stupide et faux mais logique, aussi ne pouvait-il pas être plus méchant que son habituelle langue de vipère le lui permettait.

Parfois c'était au vert qu'on la comparait. Une couleur solide, nourrissante, sur qui l'on pouvait compter, qui ne montrait en rien son obstination ou son tempérament. En plus ça ne lui allait pas. En hiver ça la rendait plus pale que d'habitude. En été ça faisait ressortir cette teinte rougeaude sur ces joues qui n'allait pas avec le bronzage qu'elle avait typiquement gagné à cette époque de l'année. En d'autres mots, c'était tout faux pour elle.

Le jaune et l'orange étaient aussi mentionnés en corrélation avec sa personnalité. De jolies couleurs. Elles lui rappelaient les robes estivales qui mettaient en valeur ses jambes fuselées. Il avait aussi entendu qu'elle était comme le soleil éclairant son monde sombre et lugubre. Une femme chaleureuse et lumineuse qui était juste ce qu'il lui fallait et qu'il était très chanceux d'avoir. Du moins c'était ce qui était imprimé sur les tabloïds et raconté dans ces émissions de télé débiles où il était question de la vie privée des célébrités. Personnellement il trouvait que c'était une façon enjolivée de dire qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Mais ça les empêchait de lui poser des questions stupides alors il s'en fichait la plupart du temps. Mais c'était une femme chaleureuse et lumineuse comme le soleil devenant super nova était un spectacle chaleureux et lumineux. Donc prouvant plus encore sa théorie comme quoi il serait le seul à vraiment bien la connaitre.

Lui c'était la couleur rouge qu'il lui associait.

Cramoisi. Bordeaux. Ecarlate. Lie de vin. Brun roux. Vermillion. Cardinal. Qu'importe la nuance, la teinte, le décliné de rouge qu'il croisait son esprit faisait aussitôt le rapprochement avec elle.

Tout du long de sa carrière de lycéen et d'universitaire la couleur avait dominé en grande partie sa garde-robe. Il y avait quelque chose de viscéralement satisfaisant en le fait qu'elle portait ces vieux uniformes. Uniformes avec le logo des Devil Bats qu'_il _avait créé, pour une équipe qu'_il _avait monté de toutes pièces, _ses _années de dur labeur joliment drapés autour d'elle virtuellement chaque jour de cette glorieuse dernière année. Puis ça avait continué avec une nouvelle mascotte dans les mêmes tons à Saikyoudai. C'étaient les années où ils avaient approfondis leur relation. Roulage de pelle sous les gradins, baisers de victoire, rapide bisous pour se dire bonjour et au revoir. Celles-là contenaient les plus beaux souvenirs qu'il avait et ils étaient emballés dans du rouge et dans elle.

Il y avait eu les sensationnels talons haut qu'elle avait mis pour leur premier anniversaire. D'un rouge cramoisi tapageur qui mettait en valeur ses doigts de pied vernis. Ils étaient plus hauts que les chaussures qu'elle portait habituellement. Les centimètres supplémentaires la mettaient à hauteur d'œil avec lui, quelque chose qu'il avait découvert aimer. Beaucoup. Il y avait aussi ces fines lanières aux petites boucles dorées qui s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles. Ses doigts l'avaient démangé toute la soirée pour les défaire.

C'était le rouge qui s'était propagé comme un incendie de forêt sur ses traits quand il avait murmuré quelque chose de totalement inapproprié à son oreille lors de l'un des nombreux évènements collet-monté auxquels ils avaient assistés. Un rougissement qui avait débuté sur ses joues mais qui avait fait son bout de chemin le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule où il s'était arrêté, dangereusement proche de là où la douceur de sa peau rencontrait le tissu soyeux du décolleté de sa robe. Après ça son esprit avait eu tendance à partir vers des endroits qu'il voulait seulement partager avec elle. De préférence dans leur chambre à coucher avec rien à faire pour plusieurs heures.

La lumière de la lune avait fait briller le rubis de son pendentif contre la peau opalescente de sa gorge. Un moment pour toujours gravé dans sa mémoire immaculée : une robe de nuit en soie, les mèches courtes de ses cheveux caressant la paume de sa main, ses yeux les plus heureux qu'il ne les ait jamais vus, et ce collier. Ça avait été son cadeau de mariage pour elle. Et ça avait été la seule chose qu'il lui avait permise de garder cette nuit-là.

Maintenant, des années plus tard, il était à la station de radio locale en train de finir l'interview qui était sensée le rendre plus abordable au détriment de l'habituelle froideur qu'on lui connaissait. Dans la demi-heure qui avait précédé, ils avaient réussis à disséquer son passé, sa vie personnelle et ses ambitions futures. L'animateur radio commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, une tâche difficile à accomplir. Il avait officiellement perdu tout intérêt dix questions et une histoire d'enfance plus tôt. Mamori était sensée arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour le récupérer. Heureusement ils en étaient aux questions des fans, signalant qu'il était presque temps pour lui de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

Pour le moment le public connaissait son mot préféré (incandescent), son mot honni (kudos), le nombre de langues qu'il parlait (trois couramment mais douze en injures), boxers ou caleçons (comme si ça les intéressait) ainsi que le genre de musique qu'il écoutait (aucune). Il y avait plein d'autres choses que de parfaits étrangers connaissaient mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Ce qu'il voulait était d'avoir fini. Il avait vu sa nana arriver du coin de l'œil, aussi de son point de vue cette interview était officiellement terminée. Arrêtez tout, fermez-la et laissez-le sortir parce qu'il allait déjeuner.

"Et c'est donc sur une dernière question que nous allons boucler cette merveilleuse matinée avec Hiruma-sama."

Enfin, presque.

L'animateur radio baissa les yeux sur sa liste. La lisant il semblait jovial. Mais bon il n'avait pas arrêté d'être jovial depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce : Hiruma se disait que le mec avait pris quelque chose de bon avant de venir. Mais il s'était retenu de faire un commentaire dessus, se disant que ce serait contreproductif avec l'interview qu'il venait de faire. "Kenji Kamiya de la primaire Yashiro voudrait savoir quelle est votre couleur préférée."

Son regard s'envola aussitôt vers la vitre de séparation. Passant au-dessus de la tête de plusieurs techniciens, il se posa sur sa femme. C'était toujours un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Son épouse. La femme qui attendait patiemment que son interview se termine pour qu'ils puissent aller déjeuner. Il sourit quand il aperçut son alliance lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de la main en esquissant un sourire.

"Hiruma-sama ?"

"Le rouge." Il ne s'embêta même pas à reporter son attention sur l'animateur radio. "Ma couleur préférée est le rouge."

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Le mot honni d'Hiruma dans cette fic est « kudos », qui se traduit en anglais par félicitations, chapeau, etc. Or comme je voulais qu'on soit bien d'accord que c'était ce mot très familier qu'il détestait (et pas le mot « bravo » disons) je l'ai laissé tel quel dans la fic. D'autres questions ? Les commentaires sont les bienvenus et je réponds toujours à mes MP. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	25. L'Après-Coup

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx L'Après-coup xX

* * *

C'était horrible. Pour la première fois de mémoire d'homme il était complètement inutile. Inutile et embarrassé et un million d'autres choses qu'il n'était pas sensé ressentir là tout de suite. Où diable étaient tous les bons mots ? Où étaient les choses à dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux parce que c'était putain d'évident qu'elles n'étaient pas en lui. Tout ce qu'il avait en lui c'était un chagrin enfoui, beaucoup de tension et d'inquiétude qui montaient allégrement à la surface.

Merde ! Il devait être le meilleur mari le plus inepte de la Terre.

S'il était à moitié bon comme il y pensait l'être il y a encore quelques jours il aurait su quoi faire là. Il aurait su les bons mots. Il aurait été capable de la tenir et de faire les gestes réconfortants qui arrêteraient ses larmes. Putain ! S'il était un minimum bon il serait au moins capable de la convaincre d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain afin de la voir. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas un bon mari, c'était un mari merdique. Un mari merdique avec aucune parole réconfortante de l'autre côté d'une porte fermée, écoutant sa femme pleurer si fort qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'elle mourrait là-dedans.

Quatre années de mariage, deux de rencards et neuf à se connaitre ! Il aurait du être bien préparé pour ça ! Où était son plan de secours ? Son assurance qu'ils allaient s'en tirer ? Quel était le but de toute cette manipulation et ce don de stratège s'il restait inutile quant à sa femme ?

Elle avait voulu dès le départ un bébé. Elle avait été très ouverte à ce sujet une fois qu'il avait été clair qu'eux deux c'était du sérieux, ce qu'Hiruma avait été enclin à lui faire croire. Après tout il ne connaissait pas trop de femmes aussi bavardes sur le sujet qui n'étaient pas déjà mariées. Il était suffisamment viril pour admettre qu'il n'avait pas été si confortable que ça avec la conversation. Non pas qu'il l'ait montré mais au fond il tiquait à l'idée d'avoir cette discussion avec sa petite amie. Mais elle avait voulu être une mère et elle avait besoin de savoir s'il la suivrait ou s'il fallait mieux arrêter les frais et se séparer tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas exactement prévu d'être parent il réalisa par la suite qu'il n'était pas complétement opposé à l'idée, ce qui lui avait suffi à l'époque. Puis ils s'étaient fiancés et la discussion était revenue sur le tapis. Ça avait conduit à une dispute suivie d'une très satisfaisante séance de réconciliation qui avait conclu qu'ils attendraient un an pour voir où ils en étaient. Bien sûr une année exactement plus tard elle aborda de nouveau le sujet avec lui.

Une longue conversation à propos d'espace et de coût et de combien ça la rendrait heureuse d'avoir un enfant et voilà, c'était officiel. Ils allaient fonder une famille. Pendant les deux années qui suivirent l'idée d'un enfant s'était petit à petit imposée à lui.

Quand même, ce n'était rien comparé à elle.

Elle était complétement dans son élément. Les livres pour bébés étaient usés à force d'être relus. Les couleurs étaient considérées. Les écoles étaient recherchées. Les classes prénatales étaient fréquentées. Elle était même allée jusqu'à créer un fonds universitaire à leur banque. Elle était extrêmement méticuleuse dans ses préparations.

C'est pourquoi ça l'avait tellement plus affecté que lui.

Entrant dans leur troisième année de tentatives sans aucun signe de grossesse, ils avaient décidés d'aller consulter. Après tout, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé, quelque chose qui manquait. Ça ne leur était jamais passé par la tête que peut-être un bébé n'était pas une possibilité pour eux deux. Qu'entre eux deux le problème était plutôt en elle au lieu d'en lui. Un problème avec ses ovules ou ses ovaires ou un truc. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce qui était important c'était l'air triste du docteur. La conversation Je-Suis-Navré-Mais qui s'en était suivie. Qu'une femme qui avait tellement d'amour à donner, tellement d'instincts maternels ne pouvait pas avoir un enfant bien à elle.

Et merde ! Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose comme ça allait se produire. Les gens ne vont pas s'enfermer dans les salles de bain et pleurer comme s'ils étaient brisés de l'intérieur sans prévenir. Il y avait eu des signes ! Des avertissements ! Des drapeaux rouges avec des lumières clignotantes qui criaient attrape-moi je tombe ! Des signaux qu'il n'avait pas saisis ou décryptés à temps.

Il avait toujours entendu dire que la prise de conscience était une vision à parts égales. Que de regarder en arrière il était toujours plus facile de voir les signaux que quand ils se déroulaient en temps réel.

Des petites choses et des choses moins petites s'étaient accumulées depuis des semaines. A commencer par cet horrible passage à l'hôpital. Il aurait dû tuer tout ça dans l'œuf et aussi quand elle n'avait fait rien d'autre que pâlir avant de remercier le docteur pour son temps. Puis elle s'était faite silencieuse. Pas tut. Pas boudeuse non silencieuse. Il avait fallu trois jours avant qu'il ne l'entende parler de nouveau et quand elle l'avait fait c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sauf que son sourire était trop forcé et ses yeux trop fatigués pour la joie qu'elle faisait semblant d'éprouver.

Mais, à l'époque, il s'était dit que c'était sa façon de surmonter la chose. Si elle ne voulait pas en parler alors ils n'en parleraient pas. Au moins pendant un temps. Elle avait évidemment besoin de temps pour mettre les choses au clair. Il lui donnerait du temps. Il pouvait lui donner de l'espace aussi. Alors pour les premiers jours au moins il décida de ne pas la pousser. Il la laissera faire ses affaires comme elle l'entend avant d'essayer de converser à ce sujet avec elle.

Une semaine plus tard il avait décidé que l'heure était venue et il l'avait abordé. Ils avaient parlé. Elle avait pleuré. Il pensait qu'ils s'en étaient sortis.

Apparemment ça n'avait été que des conneries de penser ça.

D'accord, pendant un temps on aurait dit que les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Elle avait rangé les affaires de bébé qu'ils avaient accumulé jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait même fait quelques recherches de son côté. Sur les options pour avoir un bébé dont il pourrait lui parler une fois qu'ils auraient surmontés le choc et tout ça.

Et puis elle s'était mise à agir bizarrement avec lui. Il se réveillait tout à coup au beau milieu de la nuit pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans le lit avec lui. Quand il la cherchait il la trouvait à quatre pattes en train de récurer le sol de la salle de bain. Ou de réorganiser le frigo. Ou de trier les ordures et les trucs recyclables. Il pouvait partir dans la matinée et revenir dans la soirée pour trouver qu'elle avait changé de place tous les meubles dans le salon à un moment donné. Le linge qu'il l'avait vu lavé la veille était de retour dans la machine à laver sans que personne ne l'ait porté entre temps. Ça l'avait légèrement inquiété mais qui était-il pour juger de la façon dont elle surmontait sa peine ? Il attendra et quand elle sera prête à parler il l'écoutera.

Et il avait suivi ce plan à la lettre dans les semaines qui avait suivis. Il avait en fait cru qu'ils faisaient un certain progrès. Elle avait commencé à moins nettoyer et à plus le regarder comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose mais ne pouvait pas. Il s'était dit que très bientôt elle l'aborderait et ils seraient capables de tourner la page.

Mais ça c'était avant.

Avant qu'elle ne s'asseye à la table de la cuisine pour couper des coupons avant d'aller faire les courses. Avant qu'il ne la voit se pétrifier, le visage dénué de toute couleur. Avant qu'elle ne renverse la chaise dans sa hâte de rejoindre la salle de bains. Avant que tout ne parte en pommade.

Il avait eu un aperçu d'une publicité pour des habits de bébé avant de tambouriner à la porte en demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait essayé la poignée mais elle n'avait pas bougé, indiquant par là qu'elle s'était enfermée.

Ça faisait presque vingt minutes que c'était comme ça.

Il se sentit de nouveau tressaillir alors qu'un sanglot déchirant se faisait entendre de l'autre côté du bout de bois qui faisait office de porte. S'il ne savait pas mieux il croirait qu'elle était en train de mourir là-dedans.

En toute honnêteté cependant, il s'était dit qu'une partie d'elle était en train de mourir. Pas les organes ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais quelque chose d'autre. Un petit quelque chose qui fait qu'elle est elle, ses espoirs et ses rêves -il n'en était pas très sûr. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que les choses entre eux étaient pour toujours altérées. Et il n'était pas certain que ce soit pour le mieux.

Après les premières cinq minutes passées à taper et à demander et à menacer de casser la porte il s'était dit qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette façon. Alors il avait arrêté, prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et lui avait dit qu'il n'allait pas partir. Qu'il allait s'asseoir juste là dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien le laisser entrer ou discuter. Quoi que ce soit qui venait d'abord.

Son cœur était dans son ventre et il pensait qu'il allait tomber physiquement malade d'inquiétude mais il ne comptait pas bouger d'un poil.

Quinze minutes à attendre contre la porte de la salle de bain était pure torture pour lui. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Alors ce ne fut pas surprenant que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas et le discret cliquetis de la serrure il sauta au plafond. Se mettant sur ses pieds il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Seulement pour qu'une petite partie de son cœur meurt en voyant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Elle paraissait si brisée, pelotonnée sur elle-même, cachée autant qu'elle le pouvait sous le lavabo. Elle ne fit pas attention à sa présence, à l'exception de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour paraitre plus petite. Bordel ! Il n'était pas fait pour être époux. Comment il était supposé gérer ça ?

_Qu'était-il sensé faire ?_

Puis elle gémit. Elle gémit et elle tremblota et juste comme ça il était à ses côtés. Il devait vachement s'accroupir et il était sûr que son dos lui en voudrait demain matin mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. Il s'assit sur le sol de sa salle de bain, près de sa femme en pleurs, et lui fit le câlin le plus fort qu'il put.

Elle se pétrifia un moment avant que ses mains n'agrippent si fort le devant de sa chemise que ses phalanges se blanchirent. Il essaya de dire les bons mots où n'importe quel mot du tout. Mais rien ne pouvait passer la boule dans sa gorge. Alors il la tint un peu plus fort et embrassa le haut de sa tête dans ce qu'il essayait désespérément de se dire était un geste réconfortant.

Assis sur ce froid carrelage de salle de bain il pensa que peut-être ils pourraient s'en sortir. Pas aujourd'hui ou la semaine prochaine mais éventuellement.

Ne vous trompez pas : il n'avait toujours pas les mots. Il était certain que sa gêne était évidente et il était sûr qu'il ne se sentait pas plus utile que lorsqu'il était bloqué dehors. Mais ils étaient assis ensemble sur un carrelage froid de salle de bains : lui plus tendu qu'une peau de tambour et elle prête à s'envoler. Assis comme ça il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle le lâche et il n'allait pas partir.

Ça lui donna de l'espoir.

Pas beaucoup mais c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible il y a seulement une minute.


	26. Inconvénient du Connard Manipulateur

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Inconvénient du Connard Manipulateur xX

* * *

Contrairement aux mensonges qu'Hiruma aimait faire circuler juste pour l'humilier, Mamori n'était pas la Reine du Grignotage à Grande Vitesse. D'accord elle aimait _occasionnellement _manger du chocolat ou dévorer une _petite _boite de choux à la crème. Mais, franchement, elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que le quarterback voulait le faire croire au reste du monde.

A part pour aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle devait bien admettre qu'elle se faisait trop plaisir. Choux à la crème dans la matinée. Réglisse au déjeuner. Plus d'un mug de chocolat chaud pour la réchauffer après l'entrainement. C'était sans nul doute possible un jour dédié au grignotage. Et, même si elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas en paix à cause de ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Heureusement sa journée était presque finie. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se réunir en tête à tête avec Hiruma pour parler stratégies et elle serait alors libre de rentrer chez elle pour grignoter à son aise sans ce satané sourire en coin qui lui gâcher l'appétit.

En parlant d'appétit... Mamori jeta des coups d'œil nerveux dans la pièce. Elle avait une envie folle de chocolat qui risquait de miner sa concentration si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus avant la réunion. Par chance elle avait une petite réserve cachée pour une occasion telle que celle-là. Si elle était vive elle pourrait en choper un morceau pour la caler avant qu'Hiruma ne revienne avec les cassettes vidéo.

Nerveusement elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Tendant l'oreille elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand elle ne sentit personne se diriger vers la salle du club. D'une humeur bien plus gaie elle ouvrit son placard attitré où étaient rangés produits d'entretien et kits de premier secours. Rouleaux de papier toilettes, serviettes en papier, pansements, coton-tige... avec la nature méticuleuse du quarterback et la prévenance zélée de leur manager, l'équipe de football américain de Deimon était équipée pour survivre plusieurs fins du monde dans le confort. Elle poussa plusieurs boites de tampons et de serviettes hygiéniques sur le côté, mettant la main sur un sac qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle s'en voulait toujours pour cacher son chocolat ici mais c'était la seule façon pour garantir qu'il soit toujours là quand elle en sentira le besoin. Si elle le laissait en vue il n'y en aurait plus avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sac.

Cependant si travailler avec des ados lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était qu'ils ne s'approcheraient pas des produits féminins à moins de 10 mètres.

Donc, culpabilisant un brin mais pas suffisamment pour s'arrêter, elle glissa sa main dans le sac. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide avant qu'elle ne retourne le sac. Quand rien que des emballages et de la poussière de chocolat s'échappèrent du sac elle jeta vivement le tout à la poubelle. Sa main plongea vers le fond du placard. N'y rencontrant rien d'autre que du bois.

Frustrée, elle réfléchit un quart de seconde et ouvrit le petit placard sous le comptoir. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, elle remarqua un bonbon à moitié caché. A quatre pattes dans sa réserve soi-disant introuvable, Mamori ne réalisa pas que celui qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas être vu dans cette position par était arrivé. Elle continua de ne pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse de s'annoncer d'une voix forte : "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Sa réaction était à la fois instinctive et prévisible : elle se fendit le crâne en deux.

Se mordant la langue pour éviter de jurer devant lui, elle sortit lentement du placard. Elle pouvait se sentir rougir en voyant son petit sourire malhonnête.

La meilleure ligne de conduite, avait-elle trouvé après maints faux pas, était d'agir aussi nonchalamment que possible. Ça marchait rarement. Mais ça avait quand même plus de succès que d'autres méthodes qui elles avaient 0% de chance de réussir. "Rien. Ce sont les cassettes ?"

"Ouais." Dès qu'elle croisa son regard elle sut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à changer de sujet cette fois-ci. Pas avec la façon dont il la fixait et ignorait le sac dans sa main.

Elle s'écarta du comptoir aussi discrètement que possible. Ce n'était pas aussi discret qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. "Bon, j'ai les notes de la dernière fois déjà surlignées et séparées par spécialité. On travaille par ordre chronologique ou à l'envers ?"

Quand même, on ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour essayer.

Il fit quelques pas pour poser le sac de cassettes sur la table. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu fouillais le placard ?"

"Comme ça." Du pied elle en claqua la porte d'un coup sec.

"D'accord." Il utilisait ce ton patronnier avec l'effrayant sarcasme qu'il maitrisait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas aussi complètement ignorer la façon dont il avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Il ouvrit le sac en papier qu'il avait dans l'autre main et en sortit un bonbon bien familier. "Alors je suppose que tu ne cherchais pas ça ?"

"Comment ..." Elle ferma la bouche. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir. "C'est sans importance. Rends-les-moi."

"Non."

Elle soupira, les bras croisés dans une posture qui semblait vouloir dire qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Si elle voulait son chocolat, et c'était le cas, et si elle voulait rentrer assez tôt pour finir ses devoirs sans avoir à faire de nuit blanche, alors elle devait accélérer les choses. L'approche directe semblait toujours mieux marcher. Au moins elle diminuait la durée de son embrassement. "Que veux-tu en échange ?"

"Un baiser."

De toutes les réponses possibles qu'il aurait pu lui donner, dont elle avait dressé une liste à la fois extensive et créative, ce n'était pas une à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle était abasourdie. "Sérieusement ?"

"C'est l'unique moyen."

Elle était également très suspicieuse. "Pourquoi ?"

Le sourire qu'il lui décocha lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. "Un mec a besoin d'une raison ?"

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle considérait sérieusement son offre. "Où ?"

Son sourire stupide lui dit que ce n'était pas sur la joue comme elle l'avait espéré. Ses suspicions furent confirmées quand il secoua le sac en papier contenant les bonbons. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans ce scénario. Il ne demanderait pas un baiser. A moins d'y gagner quelque chose.

Mais que pouvait-il y gagner ?

A moins que ... ses yeux scannèrent les endroits habituels. Il filmait ça. Elle savait qu'il filmait. Il devait filmer, il l'enregistrait pour s'en servir plus tard pour un motif qui lui était étranger. Eh bien elle n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Non monsieur, pas elle.

"Tu peux les garder." Prenant ses affaires, elle attrapa le sac contenant les cassettes sur la table. "Je les regarderai ce soir et je te donnerai mes notes demain avant les cours."

Puis elle s'en alla sans même lui dire au revoir.

Son esprit à lui vrombissait tandis que les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient à tourner à toute allure. Les informations étaient classifiées par utilité et application physique. Les stratégies étaient élaborées. Les taux de réussite étaient calculés. Malheureusement pour lui toute la technologie de pointe de ses méninges l'amenait à une conclusion peu réjouissante. S'il voulait avoir la moindre chance qu'elle prenne ses avances aussi sérieusement qu'il l'escomptait, il allait devoir réduire ses airs de connard manipulateur.

Considérablement.

Ce n'était pas un choix de vie qu'il était enclin à faire. Sa personnalité était quelque chose qu'il avait soigneusement polie depuis l'école primaire. A travers les années il l'avait méticuleusement perfectionné jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne cette œuvre d'art qu'elle était aujourd'hui. C'était l'un des nombreux atouts dans sa manche qui lui donnait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

Apparemment ça n'allait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait cette fois-là. Il avait travaillé assez longtemps avec elle pour savoir que, bien que son attitude couplait à son manque de sentiments était tolérée dans leur relation, elle n'était pas exactement la bienvenue. Surtout si leur relation allait être autre chose que platonique.

Ça l'inquiétait un brin la force avec laquelle il voulait que cette relation dépasse le stade platonique.

Pas suffisamment toutefois pour l'arrêter dans son plan.


	27. Le Chauffeur Choisit La Musique

_Auteur : Dozen and One Star_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Le Chauffeur Choisit la Musique xX

* * *

Elle était prévisible de la manière la plus imprévisible possible.

Elle aimait conduire, ce qui ne le surprenait pas tant que ça vu comment elle voulait tout régenter. Elle conduisait par ailleurs impeccablement bien, ce qui était tout aussi peu surprenant venant d'un fervent membre du Comité Disciplinaire. Le fait qu'elle conduisait avec la radio à fond sur une fréquence qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une sainte-nitouche comme elle connaisse, en chantant a tue-tête tout en suivant le code de la route à la lettre, ça ça l'avait plus que surprit. C'était ...

Honnêtement ? Assez excitant.

Bien que ça n'ait pas débuté comme cela. A la suite d'évènements intéressants (parfois même bizarres) ces deux-là finissaient toujours ensemble quand il s'agissait d'aller recruter de nouveaux joueurs. D'accord le train et l'auto-stop gracieusement offert par ses victimes étaient plaisants la plupart du temps. Mais des fois, dans les zones rurales par exemple, conduire était plus pratique.

Quand il s'agissait de choses simplissimes comme de conduire un véhicule ou de faire fonctionner la machine à laver il fallait mieux la laisser faire. En plus avec elle derrière le volant il arrivait non seulement en un seul morceau mais en plus il pouvait travailler. Elle ne tentait pas de bavarder inutilement. Elle ne semblait pas non plus vouloir faire pipi dans sa culotte, ce qui était amusant de temps à autre mais perdait tout attrait après la quatrième victime de chantage. Toutefois jamais, en un milliard d'années avec tous ses contacts et son intelligence, n'aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle serait confortable en sa présence.

D'accord ça n'avait pas été rose bonbon dès le départ. Il y avait eu beaucoup de silence, ce qui ne l'embêtait pas. Mais il aurait d'eut avoir des soupçons quand elle avait été assez brave pour allumer la radio. La fréquence ou l'heure n'étaient pas importantes. Une fois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait le faire, toute illusion de contrôle qu'il aurait pu avoir dans la voiture s'envola par la fenêtre.

Soudain ça avait été la chaine d'info. Puis les émissions culturelles, et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle chantait et tapait du pied comme si elle était une star du rock. Le laissant se demander comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là.

C'était dur à décrire : le manque total de contrôle. Il imaginait que c'était ce que les gens normaux ressentaient régulièrement. Mais il se disait qu'il y avait pire à vivre tout de même. Apres tout, son chant n'était pas si mauvais. Bon elle n'était pas toujours en accord avec la musique ou prononçait les mêmes paroles que le chanteur. Mais ça restait appréciable.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui c'était diffèrent. Ils étaient dans la voiture, comme d'habitude. Elle conduisait exactement selon la limitation de vitesse et il n'y avait rien qu'un étranger aurait pu trouver de bizarre dans leur condition. Mais voilà, Hiruma n'était pas un étranger. En fait, il devait probablement être la personne la moins étrangère à ses yeux sans être de son sang. Et c'était à cause de cela qu'il était tout à fait conscient du silence assourdissant qui minait assurément sa concentration d'une manière qu'il aurait cru auparavant impossible.

Finalement il craqua. Aussi nonchalamment que possible, il se pencha et alluma la radio. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la fréquence qu'elle préférait. Il ignora scrupuleusement l'étrange regard qu'elle posait sur lui alors qu'il se recalait dans son siège. Quand trois chansons qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle adorait passèrent sans qu'elle ne tambourine des doigts le volant, il réalisa qu'il aurait un peu plus de pain sur la planche que prévu.

Aussi subtilement que possible il se mit à taper du pied. Quand elle ne tiqua pas, il tapa plus fort. Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil de manière bizarre tout en faisant de son mieux pour rester concentrée sur la route. Il pouvait voir que ça la tuait de se retenir de chanter et de poser des questions. Mais elle tint bon. Avec plus de volonté qu'il ne l'avait escompté elle se mordit la langue et continua de conduire. Ce qui le laissa avec une seule véritable option. Celle qu'il avait espéré ne pas avoir à utiliser mais elle lui forçait la main.

Quand même, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Il se mit à chanter à tue-tête, fort et fier. C'était si étonnant que l'habituellement précautionneuse Mamori donna un coup de volant impromptu. Tandis qu'elle se ressaisissait après une mini attaque cardiaque la manager décida de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté avant de blesser quelqu'un. Puis elle resta dans son siège, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine comme un tambour de guerre, regardant Hiruma comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Lui, de l'autre côté, n'avait pas arrêté. Sa mère, qui l'aimait tendrement même si elle ne le comprenait pas toujours, avait admis que son fils n'avait pas franchement d'oreille musicale si on se fiait à son chant.

Il la regarda comme dans l'expectative.

L'embarrassant duel de regards qui s'en suivit dura cinq bonnes minutes avant que son masque paniqué, horrifié et perplexe ne se craquèle et qu'elle parte dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Une fois qu'elle ne faisait plus que pouffer de rire et glousser, elle remit en route le moteur.

D'ici là elle s'était remise à conduire à la perfection et à chanter avec ferveur entre deux éclats de rire.

Il avait le désir impulsif de lui rouler des pelles sur la banquette arrière. Il voulait désespérément faire des trucs d'adolescents normaux malgré le fait qu'ils agissaient tous les deux anormalement. Seul le désintérêt complet pour un accident dans un fossé l'empêcha de réaliser son désir.

Pour le moment.


	28. Moments Quelconques dans une Vie Chaotiq

_Auteur : Dozen and One Star_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Moments Quelconques dans une Vie Chaotique xX

* * *

Il avait une aptitude singulière pour choisir les fruits et légumes. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de la manière dont il s'y prenait, mais les produits qu'il choisissait étaient toujours les meilleurs.

Aussi se sentait-elle suffisamment en confiance pour le laisser tout seul dans l'allée sans avoir besoin de s'inquiéter que son caddy finisse plein de cochonneries dont elle n'avait ni l'envie ni le besoin. C'était sa deuxième erreur. Sa première avait été d'accepter qu'il l'accompagne au magasin.

Quand elle revient les mains pleines de l'allée d'à-côté, elle se retrouva à la fois sidérée et quelque peu perdue. En plus du sac de tomates et de poireaux qu'elle lui avait demandé de prendre il y avait plusieurs paquets de chips, une grosse boite de nouilles instantanées d'une marque qu'elle abhorrait, et ce qu'elle ne pouvait décrire que comme la moitié du stock de chewing-gums sans sucre du magasin dans son caddy. Elle n'était pas certaine de la manière dont il s'y était pris. Elle ne s'était absentée que quelques minutes : deux ou trois maximum. Et pourtant, le voilà au même endroit où elle l'avait laissé, accoudé au caddy, avec un amas de cochonneries dont ils n'avaient strictement pas besoin.

Le regardant elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour dégoter le meilleur article sans inquiétude.

Il fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum et haussa un sourcil sous le regard qu'elle lui lançait. « Quoi ? »

Lui, cependant, était indigne de sa confiance pour toute autre chose.

* * *

Faire les courses était une nouvelle expérience pour lui.

C'était clairement plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait initialement supposé : si la discussion de dix minutes sur la raison pour laquelle le congelé et les produits laitiers étaient achetés en dernier était d'une quelconque indication. Personnellement, il ne voyait pas de problèmes avec ça. Après tout, le congelé, les chewing-gums et les snacks étaient les seuls trucs qu'il ait jamais acheté. Et ça n'avait pas le temps de pourrir. Apparemment, Mamori faisait les choses différemment.

Elle achetait bien plus de trucs. Et aussi elle utilisait moins le four à micro-ondes et plus la plaque chauffante quand il était question de cuisine.

Toutefois cette pratique commençait à lui plaire. Surtout lorsqu'il réussit à foutre la trouille à l'ado dégingandé qui visait la dernière boite de chewing-gums sans sucre alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'allée.

Peut-être que faire les courses n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça après tout.

* * *

C'était le jour de découpage des coupons.

Pour la plupart cela était au-dessus du lit à faire et juste en dessous des livres à lire obligatoirement dans la liste des choses les plus ennuyeuses à faire. Personnellement elle trouvait ça plutôt reposant. Ce n'était pas un travail excitant mais c'était relaxant d'une certaine manière. En plus il y avait ce petit bonus de faire des économies d'argent. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Quand même, Youichi ne semblait pas partager son opinion des coupons. Il semblait ravi de payer le prix fort pour cette cochonnerie qu'il appelait nourriture.

« Hé Grand-mère, » il prit place à leur petite table. « Encore à faire ta grippe-sou ? »

Ce fut uniquement parce qu'il faisait la même blague depuis un mois qu'elle ne lui asséna pas un coup du journal qu'elle était en train de découper sur le coin du crâne.

« Qu'est-ce qui est en réduction aujourd'hui ? » Attrapant une pile de coupons qu'elle n'avait pas encore triés, il se mit à lire à haute voix : « 10% sur les pilules de calcium. Achetez une boîte de nouilles instantanées vous aurez la deuxième à moitié prix. Les soupes en boîte sont à 80 yens pièce. On n'aime même pas la soupe en boîte. »

« C'est pourquoi je n'ai coupé aucun coupon de soupe. » Récupérant la pile, elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Cela ne fit que l'encourager à feuilleter les coupons déjà découpés par ses soins. Ignorant royalement le système ingénieux dans lequel elle les avait gardés, il les examina tous les uns après les autres avec un intérêt moyen. Brusquement elle se retrouva à loucher lorsqu'il fourra l'un des bouts de papier directement dans sa ligne de vision. « C'est quoi ça ? »

Il lui fallut un moment et quelques réajustements avant qu'elle n'arrive à décrypter ce qui était noté en tout petit. « C'est un coupon pour ces chewing-gums que tu aimes tant. C'est en promotion trois pour le prix de deux jusqu'à vendredi. »

Maintenant il semblait très tenté de faire son grippe-sou.

* * *

Il l'avait cherché. Il lui avait même ordonné de rester à la maison tandis qu'il réapprovisionner la cuisine. Vraiment, il n'avait que lui à blâmer.

Tout de même il avait cru s'en être bien sorti. Il avait évité d'acheter la moindre boîte de nouilles instantanées comme elle le lui avait demandé, et avait réduit considérablement son achat impulsif de chewing-gum en rapport au regard noir qu'il s'était pris lorsqu'il avait parlé de leurs réserves basses de ce produit. Maintenant il était sur le perron avec plusieurs sacs de course.

Se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, sa souriante femme enceinte l'acceuillit : « Merci, alors dans quel sac est mon riz ? »

Il sentit son esprit se vider. « Riz ? »

« Ouais. Le riz que tu étais sensé aller chercher afin que je puisse prendre ma sieste ? » Précautionneusement elle s'accroupit et se mit à fouiller dans les sacs. « J'avais besoin de riz, d'œufs et de carottes. Si tu pouvais sortir le riz je m'occuperai des œufs et des carottes. Ils ne devraient pas être trop durs à trouver. Ils mettent toujours les œufs dans leur propre sac et les carottes avec les autres produits périssables. »

Il y eut un silence.

Lâchant un soupir attristé, elle se redressa. Puis elle lui lança un regard découragé qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis leurs années de lycée ensemble. « … Tu n'as pas pensé à mon riz, aux œufs ou aux carottes, c'est ça ? »

Le silence persista.

Il remit ses chaussures avant de ressortir. « Je reviens. »

* * *

Trente ans de mariage et il était toujours assigné à choisir les produits et à pousser le caddy. Se tenant dans l'allée des conserves, il calculait ce qu'il pourrait glisser dans leur caddy avant qu'elle ne revienne. Pour le moment il essayait de trouver la différence entre le lait de noix de coco et le lait en boite pour ce qui était de la mettre plus en rogne à son retour lorsqu'il perçut les bribes d'une conversation qui lui donna une impression de déjà-vu. Au point que, pendant un bref instant, il eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau vingt ans.

A plusieurs pas de lui se tenaient une jeune femme avec un tout aussi jeune homme et, s'il devait deviner, il dirait que c'était leur premier voyage ensemble au supermarché. « Tu dois acheter les denrées périssables en dernier. Tu ne peux pas acheter de lait ou de glace en premier. La glace fondra et le lait tournera si tu mets trop de temps à acheter le reste. »

Il n'en entendit pas plus parce qu'ils disparurent dans l'allée d'à côté mais c'était suffisant pour le faire sourire de toutes ses dents.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit sa femme pour réapparaitre à côté du caddy.

« Hé, donc je me disais … » Levant les yeux pour trouver son mari portant ce sourire signifiant qu'il complotait quelque chose la rendit aussitôt suspicieuse. C'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui pouvait poser problème si laissé seul trente secondes à l'épicerie. « Youichi ? »

Il fit alors la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait de sa part.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Au beau milieu du magasin durant leurs courses hebdomadaires.

Même si elle savait qu'elle avait l'air stupide, elle ne put pas empêcher ses joues en feu ou ses yeux écarquillés. « C'était pour quoi ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre il lui fit un autre sourire suffisant avant de pousser le caddy dans l'allée. Laissant une très perplexe, mais contente, Mamori Hiruma tenant un paquet de nouilles dans chaque main.


	29. La Différence

_Auteur : Dozen and One Star_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx La Différence xX

* * *

C'était différent.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se retrouva à manger une tasse de nouilles instantanées tiédasse avec son ordinateur pour compagnon de diner. Le cabot n'était même plus dans le coin. C'était lui, tout seul, sans personne.

Il y avait plusieurs paires de chaussettes sales qui trainaient sur le mobilier et personne pour lui dire de les mettre dans le panier à linge. Il y avait des cheveux dans sa salle de bain qui n'étaient pas les siens mais qu'il n'avait pas jeté comme il savait qu'il aurait dû. Le bruit que faisaient ses nouilles semblait incroyablement bruyant, le vrombissement de son ordinateur quasiment assourdissant. Il se sentait petit. C'était un sentiment auquel il n'était pas accoutumé et il espérait que ça n'allait pas perdurer.

Il se demanda combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour s'habituer à être tout seul de nouveau.

Il ignora la petite idée qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment découvrir.

Ça ne convenait juste pas.

Le voilà, un riche et attirant jeune homme avec une riche et attirante jeune femme du même milieu. L'atmosphère était romantique, parce qu'il pouvait être romantique quand ça l'arrangeait et tous ceux qui disaient le contraire pouvaient aller se foutre ce mensonge là où le soleil ne brillait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre de fille mais s'il jouait bien ses cartes il savait qu'il ne rentrerait pas seul chez lui.

Et s'il y avait un jeu auquel il était bon c'était bien les cartes.

Aussi, malgré la bizarre impression dans son ventre, il fit son plus beau sourire charmeur et se donna en spectacle de sorte qu'il fut été étonnant qu'il ne remporte pas un quelconque prix d'acteur.

Il ne dit pas le moindre gros mot. C'était le parfait gentleman, le genre que les femmes se démenaient pour ramener à la maison et parader devant leurs vieux. Il y eut des compliments et des paroles gentilles. A un moment il tira même sa chaise pour elle, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Pourtant il y avait cette petite pensée agaçante qui continuait de lui chouiner qu'_Elle_ aurait vu à travers ses manières. Mais il envoya balader cette pensée et en ria.

C'était tout faux.

Son rencard se retrouva dans un état de perplexité intense. Une minute ils échangeaient un charmant baiser qui avait tout le potentiel de finir dans un lit et la prochaine chose qu'elle savait c'était qu'il la déposait à son appartement à elle sans ne serait-ce qu'un numéro de téléphone pour le contacter.

Pour être équitable, elle n'était pas la seule dans un tel état. A plusieurs patés de maison de là, il fonçait à travers la ville en se demandant exactement quelle satanée mouche l'avait piqué. Il devait y avoir un souci chez lui. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne faisait de telles choses. Il admettait totalement ne pas être une personne normale mais il était sûr ne jamais avoir foiré quoi que ce soit. Même quand il ne s'éclatait pas il ne laissait pas les choses sans les finir. Il ne s'enfuyait pas comme un daim surpris par des phares.

Sauf ce soir.

Ce soir il s'était enfui sans honte. Enfui parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ce sentiment : cet affreux sentiment qui l'avait consumé, se renforçant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce baiser. Ce baiser qui l'avait libéré. Ses lèvres étaient tièdes et soudain il ne pouvait plus prétendre. C'était pourquoi il faisait des embardées qui L'auraient fait ronchonner.

Et puis, juste comme ça, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

S'arrangeant pour que son véhicule glisse jusqu'à une place de parking vide avec une conduite risquée et une dizaine de lois bafouées, il sortit son portable. Sans regarder les touches il composa un numéro et attendit que son correspondant décroche. Après ce qui lui sembla une suite sans fin de sonneries il entendit une voix familière à l'autre bout du fil :

« Allo ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ce petit mot dit dans Sa voix l'engloutissait.

« Mamori. »

Pour la première fois de la nuit les anxieux papillons n'étaient pas présents.

« Youichi ? »

Ça allait être bon.


	30. Entre un Garçon et une Fille

_Auteur : Dozen and One Star_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Xx Entre un Garçon et une Fille xX

* * *

La dernière chose à laquelle Hiruma s'attendait à entendre en batifolant dans son appartement avec sa petite copine était l'éclat de rire incontrôlable qui la saisit soudain. Le forçant à mettre quelque distance entre eux. Les cheveux en bataille, la chemise bien plus haute qu'auparavant, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait pousser à la crise d'hystérie qu'elle arrivait à peine à dompter. Déterminé à comprendre cela rapidement afin de pouvoir continuer de plus plaisantes activités, il alla droit au but.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, putain ? »

Cela n'engendra qu'une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

Avec un soupir il se releva et s'écarta d'elle. S'asseyant sur le futon tandis que Mamori se redressait. En vain elle essaya de lui dire plusieurs fois ce qu'il y avait mais à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait elle repartait pour un tour. Il pouvait sentir sa nuque s'échauffer dans un curieux mélange de rage et de gêne.

Gêne. Ça c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté avant qu'il ne sorte avec sa manager si sérieuse. D'accord il avait fallu cinq ans de travail en commun et une année à ne pas se voir pour qu'ils en arrivent là mais pendant tout ce temps elle avait été la seule à l'avoir jamais fait se sentir … _complexé_. Elle le faisait se remettre en question là où il avait toujours été assuré et il grinçait des dents en voyant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Les bénéfices outrepassaient tellement le déconfort qu'il pouvait ressentir, qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se débarrasser de lui.

Jamais.

« Dé-désolée ! »

Bon, elle avait réussi à sortir un mot. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour la regarder : le teint rouge pivoine, les yeux brillants, et demandant presque à se faire embrasser de nouveau. Il était sur le point d'oublier toute l'affaire pour retourner à leurs activités précédentes quand elle se remit à parler.

Cette fois elle semblait avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. »

« Tsss. Genre. »

« Euh hé. » Elle avait un air bien trop confiant pour lui. « Alors je suppose que ta nuque a toujours été aussi rouge ? »

Inconsciemment il jura contre lui-même tandis que sa main traitresse volait vers sa nuque pour sentir la chaleur qui en irradiait. Ses yeux se plissèrent devant ses gloussements. Apparemment il avait une mauvaise influence sur elle : elle n'aurait pas fait ça il y a quelques années. Sa propre bouche se tordit de suffisance : « C'est mieux que de rire comme une foutue hyène barge. »

Au lieu d'avoir l'effet escompté avec elle qui se la fermait et le tuait du regard, ça la fit partir en chandelle romaine. « Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêché, tu es tellement … tellement … »

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où elle allait comme ça.

« Tellement mauvais à ça. »

Quelque chose en lui dont il n'était pas complétement conscient que c'était là mourut en entendant ses mots.

C'était rude.

Il détestait faire son ado mélodramatique qu'il n'avait jamais été par ailleurs mais … voilà quoi … wow. Ça l'avait blessé. C'était un très gros coup à son orgueil mais, plus que ça, ça le blessait d'une manière plus personnelle encore. C'était un coup direct pour lui et son pathétique manque d'expérience avec les filles. Autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, même dans sa propre tête, il n'avait pas de tactique. Mais alors pas. Il était trop abrasif, trop brusque. D'accord il était beau et il pouvait être docile s'il le voulait mais il ne voyait pas le point derrière ça. Après tout dès qu'il se montrait vraiment on avait l'impression d'être touché par une bombe atomique.

Même s'il avait eu de la chance avec Mamori.

Beaucoup de chance.

Avec un soupçon de planification bien calée.

Apparemment il n'arrivait pas à cacher la blessure de son amour-propre parce qu'il pouvait voir l'exact moment où elle se mit à se sentir coupable. Puis elle babilla : « Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais mauvais à ça, » là elle fit un geste exagéré entre lui et elle. « Parce que tu es très bon à ça. Génial même ! Je veux dire … »

Ce quelque chose qui avait été brutalement assassiné il y a deux minutes de cela n'était pas aussi mort qu'il l'avait cru. Il revint à la charge avec une telle vitesse et force et joie qu'il aurait pu jurer être à un compliment de faire quelque chose de stupide. Quelque chose comme de sourire comme un fou ou de la tacler sur le futon qu'ils occupaient précédemment. Mais il sentit sa machoire le chatouiller et il sut alors qu'il ne cachait pas du tout son sourire goguenard. Et s'il ne cachait pas son sourire, pourquoi devait-il se retenir de la tacler, hein ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Dix minutes plus tard il parvint à se détacher d'elle suffisamment longtemps pour lui poser la question qui l'avait perturbé pendant toute la durée de leur roulage de pelles : « Si tu ne parlais pas de moi étant mauvais à ça, de quoi parlais-tu donc ? »

« Oh, » ria-t-elle de nouveau. Seulement c'était plus un gloussement gêné qu'une crise d'hystérie comme tout à l'heure. « Tu as du mal à décrocher mon soutien-gorge. »

De toutes les choses qu'il s'était imaginé ça n'avait pas été l'une d'entre elles. « T'es sérieuse ? »

« Ouais. » Elle lui fit un sourire penaud. « Je ne devrais pas trouver ça si amusant mais c'est le cas. Je veux dire, tu as ces doigts super fins et longs et tu peux lancer une parfaite spirale et dessiner de minuscules détails sur tes schémas mais quand il est question de décrocher tu cafouilles. Je pense que je m'attendais à de meilleures compétences de ta part. »

Et à ça il n'avait pas de réponse.

Bien que trois jours plus tard il eut la goguenarde satisfaction de l'entendre couiner de surprise quand elle se leva du canapé où ils se bécotaient et dû lever les bras pour empêcher sa poitrine de glisser de son soutien-gorge décroché.


End file.
